Chemicals React
by silverdragon994
Summary: NejiTen drabbles. Endless chapters! R&R! Drabble Twenty Three: Give Me Your Tenten for My Neji
1. Why Me?

**Chemicals React summary: **Neji x Tenten drabbles. That's all. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Neji, or Tenten, or Lee, or Sakura, okay, you get the point right? Named after one of my favorite songs by Aly and AJ, "Chemicals React".

-:-

**Chemicals React-Drabble One-Why Me?**

-:-

Why did it have to be Tenten? Why her? Why couldn't it be Ino or Sakura or Temari, but no! God just had to chose her to…you know what? God can be mean sometimes…

Tenten sighed as she inhaled the sweet scent of strawberry perfume the saleswoman was showing her and kinda sorta spritzing Tenten with it. Okay, not spritzing her with the perfume, but _spraying_ it on her _without_ her permission.

The brown haired kunoichi coughed inwardly and plastered on a fake smile. The saleswoman beamed.

"So will you be buying this one?" the saleswoman asked nicely as she set the pink glass bottle down on the display table. Tenten nodded sheepishly. Although the smell was nice, the woman might have overdone it with the spraying.

If our little bun haired heroin was to put on a strawberry suit, she would have been a living walking strawberry. Simple as that. Just too much…

The woman smiled back and wrapped the bottle but Tenten stopped her.

"No, please don't wrap it. I want it now," Tenten's voice was sprinkled with sugar and she pasted on her innocent face on.

The woman just smiled more, and ripped off the blue sheet she managed to tape on before Tenten's reply. Tenten snatched the bottle from the saleswoman's hands and beamed.

"That will be thirty ryo."

Tenten nodded again and grabbed out her camo wallet. Counting the money, with the bottle set down on the table, she stuck out her hand with thirty ryo in it.

The woman nodded a goodbye as Tenten hid her wallet and bottle in her oversized pockets. She grabbed the receipt, and walked out of the store, pulling her hood over her head to hide her identity.

She was strolling through the mall aimlessly, noticing how many heads, _male_ heads turned when she walked by them. Their heads turning in interest.

Now knowing the distance was safe enough from the perfume store, Tenten pulled the hood off, looking back behind her, not noticing that she had just bumped into someone. Someone that had hard abs, which consisting of a six pack sent Tenten falling to the floor.

"Oof!" she shouted as her butt landed on the dark marble flooring.

The person seemed unfazed. He obviously didn't care; until he looked down to see who bumped into him, and only because she smelt nice.

"Tenten?" he asked, arching a brow.

Tenten lifted her head meekly, and smiled sheepishly. "Whoops! My bad Neji! I know what you're gonna say, so I'll just say it. 'Be careful next time.'" Standing up her self, she used quotation marks on the last sentence.

Neji just stared at her. Why you ask? Because, not only was she wearing _his_ sweatshirt, she had the scent as if she just got out of a strawberry garden. Yes, his sweatshirt from last summer, when he said that she needed it after she fell into Ino's pool at a super late hour. And he also gave it to her because she had only a bikini on. Yep, that explains it all.

He didn't expect to get it back of course. He knew that. He even said she could keep it. So she did.

"Yea…I'll just be going…" Tenten pointed in front of her and walked away, confused why he was staring at her.

He kept on staring at her back, watching how she got tinier and smaller as she walked away.

Neji smirked. Why you ask? Because God chose him. Why did God have to choose him? Why couldn't it be Shikamaru or Sasuke or Naruto?

Then again, he wouldn't have wanted anyone else to be in love with Tenten besides him. And Tenten wouldn't want anyone else to be in love with Neji besides her. Why?

Simple. God chose them.

-:-

**End Drabble One**

-:-

**Authoress Notes:** Did you like it? These are only drabbles so be aware that they will be short. Maybe sometimes long if I feel like it. But, how did you like it? I will update soon! And I will update _Simple Pains _on Tuesday or Wednesday:D


	2. Not Now Not Ever

**Allo everyone! I'm back with…DRABBLE TWO! I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M WRITING, ER, TYPING THIS SINCE NO ONE EVEN READS THIS. : D**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's just a healthy obsession.

-:-

**Drabble Two-_Not Now, Not Ever_**

-:-

_Tenten wasn't like Sakura, or Ino, or Temari, or Hinata. She was different. She knew everything, she loved everything. Somehow, in someway, she had gotten…_

Tenten didn't know the difference between happy and sad. Tenten didn't know the difference between angry or disappointed. She didn't know the difference between Sasuke and Neji. She didn't know the difference between Lee and Naruto.

For all she knew, she knew that all of those things are all similar, but they will never be the same, not now, not ever. She knew that sad is like happy, only in a more disappointed way. That's how she got disappointed, which brings us to angry. Angry resembles Sasuke. And Sasuke resembles Neji. Neji resembles Lee when he smiles (which is like, hardly ever). Lee has the second biggest mouth in Konoha, next to Naruto. See, everything is connected.

Except Tenten. Tenten cannot be Lee, or Neji, or Sasuke, or Sakura, or Ino, or Shikamaru, or Naruto, or Hinata, or…or anyone of them.

Why? Because she is independent. She can do anything without anyone's help, she can live without love and a shelter, heck, she didn't have a shelter when she was nine! She could live without her weapons (once she would stop crying), she can live without crying over for someone, besides, and she wasn't cried over anyone since she was born.

She liked it that way. No one in the way of her life, no one in the way of her doing anything. Tenten was the first one of all of them to have a heart. No one else did. Lee's was towards Sakura, Sakura's was towards Sasuke's, Sasuke's was towards killing Itachi, Itachi's was to…well, no body really knows, but Naruto's was towards ramen, and Hinata's was towards Naruto. Kiba's was towards having the first dog thing family, Neji's was to become head of Hyuuga, and Shino's was to…TO CONTROL ALL BUGS! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

There were too many to name, so Tenten just kept it personal. But everyone knew that she tried, and she tried and she tried. What you ask? She tried to keep her friends out of danger when they were; she tried to keep hold of them when they were in depression. The brunette kunoichi tried to lift up their spirits when they were down. She did everything to keep them happy.

And she did it. They were all happy. And Neji loved her for that. He loved the way she put her heart into everything. He always thought that she looked "cute" when she was angry, "adorable" when she was happy, "heart-wrenching" when she was sad, "gorgeous" when she was sleeping, and the list goes on.

No one knew about his thoughts because he always kept a straight face. And you know, Lee was actually the first one to notice how Neji would stare at her when she would train with Gai-sensei. How he would stalk her to make sure she was getting home safely. How he would blush slightly when she smiled at him. How he did everything for her. And how she did everything for them. Especially him.

Lee tried. Oh, how he tried. He tried to get them together, he tried to get them to kiss, and he tried to get them to watch the stars and clouds together. He tried. He really did. But his plans always failed…

Tenten wasn't like the other girls. She was special in every way to Neji, and vice versa. To him, she was the star that shone the brightest at night. To him, she was his celebrity, and he was just a fan. To him, she was a goddess, and he was just a fellow follower.

To her, Neji was the sun. He outshone everything. To her, he was her crush. No, not a crush. Her first true love. To her, he was her best friend. And she was hoping he would become something more to her. Something along the lines of…her boyfriend.

_Tenten wasn't like Sakura, or Ino, or Temari, or Hinata. She was different. She knew everything, she loved everything. Somehow, in someway, she had gotten…_

_She was different. She really was. She wasn't like the other girls. She wasn't going to be. Not now…Not ever…_

_And that's the story of how Neji and Tenten had fallen in love. To him, she was a special person. The only one to make him smile. To her, he was the only one to see her with her hair down._

_She wasn't going to be someone she would never be. Not now…Not ever…And that's what made her special in his cold, colorless eyes. _

_And that's the story of how…_

_She had gotten Hyuuga Neji's heart._

_It was now or never._

_He took the now, and made it last forever._

_It was his way of saying…_

_That she was extraordinary. _

_It was his way of saying…_

_That she was his…Forever and ever._

_It was his way of saying…_

_That she was his only one. His only sanity. His only wife. His only everything. _

_But most importantly…_

_It was his way of saying…_

_I Love You…_

_She was never to be anyone's anything ever. _

_Not Now…Not Ever…_

-:-

**End Drabble Two**

-:-

**Author's Notes: **Okay, not my best work, unless you disagree! This would be highly appreciated! Okay, so what? I'm sneaking on! Bug deal! Not my problem! Oh, and chapter three is now posted for **_Simple Pains_**! I don't know why I didn't get the memo on my email account, but whatever! Just for your FYI!

Now… Imagine you are Shikamaru and you are playing Shougi… Wouldn't it be cool if you started the game! Am I right? Good! To start the game…You press that GO button, you know…That one? There you go. : D


	3. Would You Care?

**Okay, tragic drabble coming up right now. It's a Neji-Sakura one with the heart break of Tenten. Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-:-

**Drabble Three-Would You Care?**

-:-

Tenten had never suffered from heart-break. She was too cool to suffer. Besides, it's not like she was going to instantly fall in love with someone. Her ninja status was more important. Like love did any good. Pfft!

Tenten didn't care if someone would get together with someone. It was just a waste of time. That's what Neji thought too. Until he fell for _her_. It's not like Tenten really cared. It wasn't her life. It was his. And she wasn't going to stop him from making his decisions.

So he did what he did. He asked Sakura out on a date. And it's not like Tenten would really acre, right? She said so herself, quote: "I don't have time for love. It's just a waste of my time. Besides, friends are better. You don't have to dress up for them; you don't have to act different to get their attention, so whatev!"

Tenten didn't care when Neji would kiss Sakura and how she would kiss. She didn't care how she would hold his hand and how she smiled this happy smile when she sat next to him. How Sakura looked like she enjoyed kissing Neji. Tenten didn't care how annoying it was to listen to Sakura ramble on and on how Neji did this and how he did that, blah, blah, blah. She didn't care how Neji would sometimes talk about Sakura in this nauseating way, Tenten almost puking in her mouth. Instead, she puked in her head, making her inner clean up the mess.

Tenten didn't care how happy Neji looked with Haruno, or how he was asking Tenten the most graceful and romantic way to tell a girl you love her or how he asked her to help him pick out an engagement ring for their engagement. She just didn't care. She had a hint of worry in her mind that this wasn't supposed to go that way, that she was supposed to be Sakura and Neji was asking Sakura to help him pick out a ring.

She just didn't care.

No, she didn't care. She didn't care how they had gotten married and how she wasn't invited. She didn't care that just two months after they got married Sakura got pregnant.

She didn't care how he totally forgot about her when he got together with Sakura. No she didn't care. Not at all. She just didn't. And she certainly didn't care that her heart was broken in two. How she spent three years crying over him. How she watched the two in case Sakura broke his heart. She never did. And she most certainly didn't care how she died without no lover, no family, no nothing.

But she did care. And how could he not love her when she was dedicated to him 100 percent? How she sparred with him everyday before _she_ came along? How could he let her treat herself like that? How could he not love her at all? How could he leave her like that? But most importantly, how could he have not noticed how she was left heart-broken? How could he? Well, he could have. And he did. He left her. Forever. She died heart-broken. All because of him. And she never got the chance to say goodbye.

It was too late anyway. After all, it was too painful to see him with anyone else. All of Konoha also thought that Neji would marry Tenten and have kids with her.

But they were all dead wrong. Her death affected everyone else but Neji. Sakura and her kids were crying over her. But not Neji.

Besides, she was the one that knew most about Neji, maybe more than Neji himself. Sakura would always run to Tenten about what Neji liked and disliked, about what he ate, about what he would always do in the morning, about everything. Soon they had become the best of friends, but Neji and Tenten drifted apart.

Never to say hello or goodbye again. Never to smile or smirk, never to hug, never to see her smile again. Never to do anything.

He didn't care. She wasn't his best friend anymore. He didn't invite her to his wedding because it was too painful to see her. Especially without him sitting there next to her. Holding her hand, kissing her forehead. No. He was married and had kids. But not with her. The one he had actually predicted to be his wife, the mother of his children.

He would usually listen how Sakura talked about Tenten and told stories of how fearless and strong she was to their kids. How Sakura would smile when she said Tenten and how she had said that Tenten was her best friend.

No. She was Neji's, and he wanted her back. But he didn't care. He didn't care how much he had actually loved Tenten and how Tenten never had anyone there for her.

Tenten was the best friend in the picture, and Sakura? Sakura used Tenten for much of her knowledge of Neji. Tenten knew every bit of Sakura's plan of using her, and yet…Tenten went along with it.

Neji could have kicked and kissed her loyalty and friendship. It was just that…Now that she's gone…Gone to a place where everyone would love her, worship her, kiss her…

And Neji wouldn't be in that crowd. Sure, he was good enough to go to heaven, but not as pure enough of a heart like Tenten to be loved.

And Tenten was his secret he kept locked up deep in his heart. And she was the key. And the heart of his life. She was the sun, the moon, the Earth…But what she wasn't, and never ever to be again…was his wife…the mother of his children… And she would stay that way. Neutral forever.

And he cared. And he went to heaven and saw her. And he smiled…for the first time ever…he smiled upon seeing her…

And he was right…As always… She was a goddess in heaven… But…she still treated her like the "prince" that he was. Greeting him like when they were best friends, hugging him, despite the jealousy in Sakura. Smiling at him, sparring with him in heaven, talking to him, sharing a meal with his family (Sakura and some of his dead, now angels, kids), the kids loved her, as did he.

And he wondered. And wondered. And wondered. He wondered how he got stuck with Sakura and how he could have actually _forgotten_ Tenten. Neji was bad. He was evil. Tenten was too good for him.

And you know what he said to her? "You're too good for me. But know this. I love you. It's just that I was blind."

"I know. And I love you too. Just…just promise me this," Tenten smiled her sweeter than sugar smile at Neji. He returned it with a smirk.

The same old Neji. "What's that?"

"Promise me that you'll care. No matter what," Her eyes showed complete sadness and began to become glassy. Her face flushed red and became blotchy, a sign of tears. Hot, damp tears rolled down her pink cheeks as she plastered on a smile.

He embraced her in a hug and she was hugging back. Neji smirked again, this time, it was almost a smile. And the almost smile turned into a full-fledged smile. "I always did. But…"

Her crying ceased and she tilted her head to meet his eyes. "But?"

"But would you?"

-:-

**End Drabble Three**

-:-

**Author's Notes: **Yay! I would like to thank **_EVERYBODY_** that reviewed, **_ESPECIALLY_**:

**Nefaith**

**AsianAnimeGoddess**

**Sora girlfriend**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**Spetaine**

**Tomboy901**

**CherryBlossom2**

**Naash**

**Neji's fangirl**

**Aikiko-Ashra**

**Laverne**

Thanks everyone! I really appreciate it:D


	4. I'm On sale

**Chemicals React Drabble 4 is finally here! So on with the chapter! )**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-:-

**Drabble Four-I'm On Sale**

-:-

Tenten heaved a sigh as she inspected herself in the mirror. Her normal hairstyle was replaced with her hair flowing freely in the breeze of the woman's locker room. No make-up as usual, but the outfit she was wearing was humiliating.

It was just your plain, average, ordinary bikini; yellow with red polka dots on it. But what she couldn't believe is that she has stooped so low into doing something as…well, at least Sakura, Ino and Temari would be doing this with her.

"Tenten, are you done?" Sakura asked as she tiptoed towards the brunette. Nodding in embarrassment, Tenten walked out of the locker room with the emerald eyed girl, onto tan, warm sand. The sand sunk in between their toes as they giggled at the feeling.

"Temari, Ino, we're gonna go now! We'll just start it without you!" Tenten said, her face flushing pink. Sakura smiled sweetly as passing by guys whistled in enjoyment of the view. Sakura played with the flimsy part of her bathing suit; the red ruffles at the fringes of the suit.

Tenten fiddled anxiously with her hair as the two girls scurried over to the board walk in the beach. The scent of fresh ocean water wafted in their heads and seeped through their skulls, causing a very hyper reaction.

As the soles of their feet patted against the firm wooden surface, the girls waved cutely to hot guys, as the guys waved back flirtatiously.

Getting to their destination, just right on time, the two girls set up what they needed to; a loud speaker, and a large, grey booth.

"Great! Now what do we do?" Tenten asked nonchalantly, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"You change into something normal," a voice coated in coldness and venom said behind them. Sakura twisted over from her position, practically tipping over of the uncomfortable stage she was in. Tenten gasped slightly as she gazed at the owner of the voice.

"Neji_-kun­ _what are you doing here? I thought you were surfing, er, doing something with the guys," Tenten emphasized on kun, which made Neji's right eye twitch. "Oh, Neji_-kun­, _don't worry, everything's fine! This isn't unnatural for a woman to show off her body like this,"

"But you never did before. Maybe the sun's seeped into your brain. Come on, lets go," Neji grabbed her wrist when Sakura stopped him.

"No way! We're getting paid for this!" Sakura grinned as Neji's grip tightened. Tenten noticed this and swatted his hand away.

"Oh, Neji dear, you wouldn't want to _hurt_ your dear, dear, _special_ friend, now would you?" Tenten poked his shoulder for reference.

"Fine, do what you want, but when you get attacked, I won't even think of helping you two," Neji stated harshly and darted away to the guys, where the two girls heard slight gasps and a snicker from Naruto.

"Whatever, let's just do this Tenten-chan," Sakura smiled and got on top of a beat up 64 Volts Wagon that stood there as a commercial advertisement for many of the stores in Konoha's biggest beach.

"Hai!" Tenten said cheerfully as she climbed on top to meet Sakura. "Okay, so you take the loud speaker, and I'll handle the business,"

"No problem!" Sakura added before grabbing the loud speaker and screaming, "On sale: two girls, me and my dear friend right there, we will do anything for forty ryo! Two more of my friends are coming soon, so come on up before we're out of stock!"

Tenten smirked playfully as she hopped off the car and sat on a chair, attached to the booth that was set up perfectly by them two. "Come one, come all, _guys_ that want help from two, two more to come girls, just for forty ryo!" Tenten shouted, helping out Sakura.

Not too much later, about ten minutes to be precise, Temari and Ino skipped towards the booth and saw a long, two mile long line leading to Tenten and Sakura who were screaming at a handsome, hot guy, waving three hundred ryo in their faces.

The two blondes gasped when they heard what they were yelling about.

"NO! WE ARE NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH YOU FOR THREE HUNDRED RYO!" Tenten screamed and Sakura bonked him on the head. But that didn't stop him.

"I said, nicely, which is a lot to ask from me, three hundred ryo if I could bed you." His eye twitched and he stepped forward. His raven black bangs got in his face, making him more irresistible.

"I said, NO!" Tenten screeched again as the guy got closer. The two backed up from the booth and started to walk away a little.

"Well I said yes, so you're coming with me," he retorted, grabbing Tenten's wrist and pulling her with him. He threw the money at Sakura, who was biting him, literally, biting him to let go of Tenten. Tenten was pricking him with the senbon she had hidden in her bikini, but that didn't stop him.

"Help me! Someone, help me!" Tenten shouted, hesitating from going with the stranger. No, she wasn't going to lode her virginity to some jerk. "Somebody, anybody! NEJI-KUN!"

Neji saw this as he was walking with Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru and he seriously got mad. No really, he was almost on fire.

He stomped over to the man dragging Tenten with him in the direction of a nice, sturdy beach house. "Let her go." Neji said angrily as Tenten ran towards him, only to be stopped by the man. "She's mine. Read the sign and weep,"

The man was pointing to the sign above the booth which read, "We're on Sale, only 40 ryo!" Neji grunted and said, "I said, let her go."

"Well I said no." the man pulled Tenten towards his chest, holding her head protectively.

"Neji-kun, please help me! I don't wanna be on sale any more!" Tenten was sobbing now, kicking the man when Neji really got angry.

"Byakug-"

"SWEET MAMA FLAPJACKS! IT'S HYUUGA NEJI! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" the stranger man dropped Tenten to the floor as the two mile line disappeared into thin air, only to be accompanied by white dust.

Tenten jumped off of the floor and glomped Neji, hugging him as tightly as she could. "Neji, ohmigosh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Come with me." Neji retorted, prying her off, a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. Tenten followed ambitiously as Neji lead her to the sandy parts of the beach, leaving the girls running to the guys, hugging them, blah, blah, blah.

"Neji-kun! Thank you so much!" Tenten kept saying, smiling at him, and hugging him appreciatively.

"Hn." Was the only reply Neji gave everytime she said thank you. They kept walking until they reached a small area of the beach, on the brink of clear, azure water. Tenten gazed at the ocean's water and hopped into it, cooling off her hot, sweaty feet. Neji watched her stand there, watching her gaze at the water, then at the sun.

"Tenten…"

Tenten turned around to see Neji smirking. "Hn?"

"Now you're just stealing my thing," the Hyuuga smirked again in annoyance.

"Sorry. Now, what were you going to say?"

"Don't ever do something stupid as selling yourself again," his voice was harsh, but it melted when the russet haired girl smiled.

"I know. I just needed some way to get money and fast,"

"You could have just asked me. I could have loaned you some money."

"I know, it's just that you're stubborn and I knew you would make me do something stupid in order to get it!" Tenten whined, but in Neji's eyes, that was sort of cute. Sort of.

"True. Don't ever do something as _stupid_ as that again."

"I promise." Tenten smiled, but grinned nervously when she saw Neji approach her. "Um, er, what are you doing?" she asked when he was only three centimeters away.

His head tilted in her ear's direction and he whispered, "You're mine."

Tenten blushed as she felt her heart rate increase. He was leaning forward as Tenten pursed her lips. Their lips met, and the kiss was deepened as the kunoichi laced her arms around Neji's neck.

The kiss was passionate and long; it stopped when they needed to catch their breath. Tenten smirked and whispered, for only Neji to hear, "I was just on sale. For you,"

-:-

**Drabble Four Fin.**

-:-

**Cheesy! Super, ultra, mega cheesy! Please review! I know this one was a little rushed, but at least they kissed! Please review and NO FLAMING! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! )**


	5. Prove It

**Drabble five is finally here! Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-:-

**Drabble Five-Prove It**

-:-

"Are you _sure_ that you do not love my beloved cherry blossom of youth?" Lee questioned, trying to keep up with the now running Neji.

"Yes, I do not love her." Neji stated in monotone, trying to out run Lee. As if that's possible. Lee is the fastest genin in all of Konoha, so that could be a problem.

"Are you sure that you are sure that you do not love my Sakura?" the bowl-shaped haired boy asked again, with sugar coated around his words.

Neji scoffed and tried to run faster, Lee keeping up with his amazing speed. All they were to the town's people was a really fast blur, almost invisible. "I do not, and I will never love Haruno."

"Are you sure that you're sure that you're sure?" Lee asked for the umpteenth time. The Hyuuga prodigy was getting annoyed; the most annoyed anyone has ever seen him. Ever.

"Shut up." Neji rolled his eyes and ran faster. Lee sprinted forwards, faster than Neji, about seventeen meters away. An idea bumped into Neji's noggin when he realized, he could hide in Tenten's house! Tenten lived very near, maybe a block away, which Neji could enter and…

There it was! He stopped into a screeching halt. Seriously, it went _EERCK_! Neji stood there, watching Lee slow down, and uh oh, he's coming back! His head thrust in Tenten's house's direction when he saw her walking out of the house, almost closing the door.

That was his chance! He went from zero to sixty in less than two seconds, finding himself in Tenten's house, kneeling under a window pane, his hand covering Tenten's mouth, and she was in between Neji's legs.

"Shh, it's me Tenten, Neji. Shut up, Lee's looking for me." He said harshly. Tenten stopped squirming and she held in her breath, when they both heard, "NEJI! WHERE ARE YOU! MY YOUTH IS BEING TAINTED BECAUSE OF YOU! PROVE TO ME NEJI HYUUGA THAT YOU DO NOT LOVE SAKURA-CHAN!

Neji felt his ears redden when Lee screamed out the last part, and he felt Tenten's heart beat increase, because one, he knew his heart beat increased by a _teeny_ bit, and two? Because he had his other god-damned hand on Tenten's chest. Whoops, now that was a mistake…

He let go immediately, leaving Tenten to calm down. Dropping his hand from her mouth, she breathed in, and then out, making a pattern. They heard Lee run away, standing up, they both sighed in relief.

"What were you doing with Lee, and hows Sakura involved in this?" Tenten asked, arching her eyebrows in confusion.

"Hn." Great, just what Neji needed; more questions…

Tenten nodded approvingly, but then her smile disappeared into a frown. "I have to go Neji. I can't wait here with you until Lee decides to buzz off."

Neji gave her the Glare ™, and she laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head with her right hand.

"Fine, I'll help you get rid of Lee, just as long as you don't scare me like that again," Tenten complained and Neji smirked.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his wrist, dragging him towards her font door. She clicked the door closed as Neji watched her lock it. "Okay, so here goes nothing," Neji saw a faint blush on her cheeks and gave her a quizzical look.

"(Cough) Ahem…LEE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs, leaving Neji half deaf. He shot her another death glare and she sighed. "Three, two…"

"TENTEN! MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM OF YOUTH! WHAT IS-GASP!" Lee was stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the view. Neji was…kissing…Tenten! Well, actually, she kissed him when she finished the countdown, but whatever was running through Lee's (youthful) brain, was that they were making out on her front door step!

"SO THAT'S WHAT HYUUGA NEJI STOPPED AT TENTEN-CHAN'S YOUTHFUL HOME FOR! JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL SAKURA-CHAN AND INO ABOUT THIS!"

That instantly broke their lip-lock, Tenten giving off a killer aura. Uh oh, bad idea Lee… Tenten had mounted a million kunai on Lee before he could have started moving. But when Neji looked the other way from the unconscious Lee, he saw…half of Konoha staring at him, then at Tenten. And he might be thinking that they saw him and Tenten kissing.

"SO YOU DON'T LIKE SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed between laughs. Sakura and Ino bonked him on the head and started shouting back at him. Something along the lines of, "Neji and Tenten," and "having kids".

Neji turned to Tenten, who was twitching in anger. His hands somehow made their way to her shoulders, calming her down, and then…somehow, his lips…to hers.

And he did prove himself. He didn't like Sakura, he liked Tenten. So he proved it. Well, Tenten proved it for him, but whatever. I mean, at least he didn't fall for Ino! Or did he?

No. No he didn't. He fell for this girl that he's kissing right this moment. And all of-er… Half of Konoha now knows that. And with Ino around…the whole _world_ will know that Neji Hyuuga, the human prodigy, fell for Tenten. And he has proof.

-:-

**End Drabble Five**

-:-

**Ahh! So, so, so, so, so, so, _so_ DRAMATICALLY CHEESY! But I kinda like it. I know it's rushed, but I felt that I needed to finish it. So…yea. Please! No flaming, nice reviews! Pwease?  
**


	6. Tomboys Can Be Pretty Too!

**Okee, drabble six is here! So now, read on and find out what happens! I can't wait for you to read it so read it now! Go on, read it! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-:-

**Drabble Six-Tomboys Can Look Pretty Too!**

**Dedicated to nefaith**

-:-

So Tenten was a tomboy. Go figure. I mean, she's got the skills of a very well-trained shinobi, she's got a small six pack, I mean, who wouldn't after training with _the_ Hyuuga prodigy for like, what? Since they were like, six, seven?

Tenten knows every little thing about Neji, as Neji knows every little thing about Tenten. And he knew that she just so happened to get angry when someone called her a boy, considering that she liked guy stuff, and wore baggy clothes (not all of them were that way), and played with weapons since she was like three, and that her first words were "Knife," and "Dagger," and "Katana,".

So Neji decided to see a little more of Tenten that one August day, when every team was there at Ichiraku's, eating their lunch before going off to train. You see, Neji was being awfully brave that day, and just about as cold as ever, when is he not? So, being the coldest prodigy, next to Sasuke, he walked up to Tenten right before eating.

"Tenten," he said, a small hint of venom in his voice, trying to sound ignorant.

Tenten turned around and away from the conversation she was having with Sakura, maybe about which song is better, "My Humps" or "Walk Away", each both by singers unknown to the Hyuuga boy.

"Oh, hey, Sakura-chan, save me a seat, kay?" Tenten smiled at Sakura, who smiled back, walking towards the restaurant. The bun haired girl then walked up to Neji, plastering on her best smile ever, making Neji slightly blush inwardly. He put on his best "I-don't-care" look, and glared at her, scowling. "What is it Neji-kun?"

Her voice sent imaginary goose-bumps down Neji's back, but kept back the shudder. "Talk. Me. Now."

Tenten, throwing a quizzical look at him, followed him as he walked farther away from the ramen place. Finally getting to an ear's shot distance, away from the noise of Naruto, Neji stopped as Tenten did so mockingly. "Mmhm, what is it Neji-kun?"

Neji rolled his eyes and scoffed. "What's your problem?"

Tenten gave him a look, as in, what-are-you-talking-about? "Nani?"

"You wear the same thing everyday. Oh, that's right. You can't afford anything else." Neji retorted, looking at her straight in the eye. Her eyes turned from warm, happy and kind to evil, maniacal, and cold. Cold, almost like his.

"Hyuuga Neji, just because I can't afford anything nice and decent like you, doesn't mean you can rub it in my face." Her voice had turned harsh and cold, anything what she is really like.

And she did something no one dared to do. She slapped him. It was the only thing that she could do besides spit on him. He was taken aback from the powerful force she gave into that smack. And he deserved it. Tenten narrowed her eyes at him, and then left.

Just left, she went right past each team, with a great look of disgust on her beautiful face. Sakura, Ino and Hinata saw that, as everyone gaped at the bug red spot on Neji's cheek.

"She slapped you!" Naruto screamed in between laughs, holding his stomach, turning a lot of colors.

Tenten left at noon, and Neji stayed at Ichiraku, practically getting drunk on noodles, when someone walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Lee, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke were with him, when they turned on their seats and gasped. Neji didn't bother to look, he was, _almost_ sulking.

"Oh, hello boys. It's nice here at night, isn't it?" a female voice cooed as Sasuke almost lost his cool.

Naruto hit Neji's shoulder with as much force as he could from the sight of the femme fatale in front of him. Neji scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Nani. What is it Naruto?"

Naruto was a loss at words, as he merely pointed in front of him, blue clear eyes widened to the size of a bowling ball. Neji looked over his shoulder to what Naruto was pointing at. But what he saw, he almost, well, he did get a nose bleed, as did Sasuke, Kiba, Lee and the now fainted Naruto. Too much for a pee-wee brain like him.

Neji turned on his chair, in full view of what stood in front of him. It was…it was…

"Tenten…chan?" Neji _almost_ stuttered as he held his nose to keep the blood from coming out.

Tenten winked playfully and the boys twitched. Lee started to foam at the mouth. "TENTEN-CHAN! YOUR YOUTH! YOU…YOU…" Poor Lee was cut off as he went bye-bye, into unconscious land with Naruto.

The smile on Tenten's face widened as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder. Her hair was let go, leaving it flow gently in the warm breeze, her face was clean, no make up, but her outfit… It was a very elegant purple kimono, a sky blue obi, filled with kunai and shuriken, for safety purposes, and small pearl white crescent moons embroidered the dress, as it ended at her ankles, a long slit starting from the bottom of the kimono to her very upper thigh, showing off beautiful toned slim, long legs. Sporting a blue leg bracelet on her right leg, she also wore pretty purple heels, and she smiled.

A smile that broke Neji's ice around his heart. Yes, she was the one. Neji flinched as she gingerly rubbed the red outline of her hand on his cheek. "Sorry, Neji-kun, but these things happen. And don't you forget: Tomboys can look pretty too. Now if you'll excuse me, I had a date,"

Her hand dropped as she walked away from the boys. Screw being conscious, the guys, all of them, were having a great time in Lala Land, dreaming about Tenten and her waist long chocolate hair. So she was right. Tomboys can look pretty, no, screw pretty, BE beautiful too. So there she was. The tomboy that was beautiful. But tonight, she was the tomboy that stole Neji's heart.

And he didn't want it back.

-:-

**Drabble Six Fin.**

-:-

**All done! Specially made for nefaith, my BFF! AsianAnimeGoddess is too! You guys like so totally rock, you know that right? If you would like a special dedication or something, that's too bad, only my VIP BFF'S can get dedicated to! But don't worry, you guys are my friends! Preview of chapter three for _Simple Pains_ (coming out in about two weeks or sooner if I finish it!):**

_Sakura sighed deeply as she licked her lips nervously. She had seen Neji and Ino in the closet, and they weren't kissing, so it would be okay if she didn't kiss Naruto, would it? It broke her heart when she saw Tenten and Sasuke make out, so she had the right to make out with whom ever she wants to! That is, if she wants to make out with Naruto…_

_Sakura shook her head, as Naruto cupped it gingerly. "Wait, my kyuubi senses are tingling…You need…some attention…"_

**That's it for now! I'll update as frequently as I can! Ja ne! **


	7. Granted

**Drabble seven is here! Enjoy! This one is for my friend: AsianAnimeGoddess! Sayonara! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-:-

**Drabble Seven – Granted**

**Dedicated to AsianAnimeGoddess**

-:-

"Happy birthday Tenten!" a very cheerful Lee sang as he saw his teammate walking up to their training grounds. "What has our blossom of youth have for us today, being sixteen? Has the playfulness of youthful love fulfill your heart as mine has been betrayed by the cherry blossom of youth, Sakura Haruno?"

Tenten sighed heavily as Lee went on, ranting and ranting, saying things about love and youth, and how Tenten should be in love right now, as he is. Tenten just replied a simple hello and thank you and sat down on the huge rock where she normally sat in the training area. She glanced towards Neji, who sat leaning against his favorite tree, eyes closed, supposedly meditating.

"Oi! Tenten-chan! Gomen nasai! Here is a youthful present from me!" Lee held out a green wrapped box, with a turtle box placed on top. Tenten sweatdropped and took the box, opening it carefully. She placed the lid of the box on the hard, rough exterior of the rock, and pulled out a green kimono, embroidered with small rhinestones of ruby and sapphire along the top and bottom hems, a long V-shaped line of red criss-crossing the front, and a long slit of blue traveled from the side bottom of the kimono, to the upper thigh, a ribbon laced onto the fabric. It was like a green chocker from her neck, then a curve around the cleavage area, a rhinestone engraved line following the dress down. The clothing was elegant and smooth, silky and soft, beautiful and warm. The obi made the colors stand out, that's what made it dazzling.

Tenten gaped at the sight of the kimono, and held it against her body, standing up straight; she twirled around with it, smiling and giggling. Neji heard a girl's voice, giggling and laughing, and decided to open one eye.

What he saw was his one sane teammate, twirling around, like a little teapot. His other eye opened itself automatically, without Neji's wellbeing. _What is she doing?_

"Oh, Lee-kun!" Tenten cooed amusingly, her voice like a million moon cakes. "This is absolutely beautiful and wonderful!"

Lee was proud of himself and insisted she go change in the forest, where their sparring matches were held. Tenten wasn't one to wear such girly things, so on occasion of her birthday, she would wear it, and then, to her birthday party which Lee has planned with Gai-sensei, with all of their friends there.

"Tenten-chan, go change into it! It would look so youthful on you!" Lee shouted with joy, as Tenten nodded smilingly. Neji rolled his eyes, and scoffed. _Pathetic…_ Neji thought, watching his female teammate hurry off into the woods.

A little while later, Tenten walked out of the woods, wearing the kimono, and even to Neji's sake, she looked stunning. _Wow. _Neji shook the thought out of his head and stood up, walking towards Tenten as she was laughing with Lee. _Why was she ignoring me?_

**_Maybe because you didn't say anything to her for the past two weeks?_ **His inner chimed in happily.

His inner? Happy? Since when? _You stay out of this. You are the one that got her pissed off. _Neji kept arguing with his inner until he was at least a foot from the panda bun haired girl.

"Oh, hi Neji-kun!" Tenten sounded so happy, he didn't want to hurt her, but he had to do it.

"Are you going to spar in that?" Neji retorted scowling. Tenten's face fell.

"It's my birthday. I don't want to spar today." Tenten spat back. Neji frowned.

"If you do not spar, you are weak. If you cry you are weak. If you-"

"Look, Neji, can I get just one day, _one god-damned day_ without sparring with you? It's my birthday and you didn't even tell me happy birthday!" Tenten frowned harder. "Lee and I are going to have fun today, on _my_ occasion! And if you don't like that, _tough_! I'm getting a –censored- six pack because of you! And I'm a girl! A girl that's not supposed to have a six pack!"

Neji quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he asked mockingly.

"Yes, really!" Tenten sighed again. She was receiving the Glare™, and she hated it. "I'm sorry Neji-kun. Really I am, it's just that…" She was hesitating. "I just wanna have fun today, and try to get my mind off of making my Soushouryu perfect, with as many weapons as it can. I'm sorry. Forgiven?"

Neji's glare averted to a smirk. "Hn,"

Tenten's eyebrows relaxed and she smiled. "Thank you. Now, do you want to come to the movies with me and Lee?"

Neji closed his eyes irritated. "Hn,"

"Oh, alright! I'll meet you at the bridge at eight then?"

"Hn,"

"Hai! Sayonara Neji-kun, have fun!" Tenten shouted as she was holding onto Lee's wrist, pulling him with her, down the hill and into the town.

For March, it was very nice and warm, and for Neji, it was a dramatic day filled with an overjoyed teenage girl. How he hated picking out a present…

**Later that Day…**

Tenten and Lee were going to Tenten's apartment, where the surprise party was taking place, and Lee was giggling the whole way there. A total dead give away that he knew something the girl didn't know. Tenten just rolled her eyes smilingly, and skipped with Lee towards her home.

Meanwhile…

Neji was walking to Tenten's home, where the surprise party was taking place. He didn't feel quite satisfied of the present he picked out; besides, it was his first time giving Tenten a present, ever since they've known each other. So you could say he was nervous. But Neji Hyuuga, _the_ Neji Hyuuga, nervous? No way! Never!

Well, at least he won't admit it to himself.

Neji carefully strolled down the dirt path, a short cut to his teammate's home, where he saw Tenten and Lee open her door, to be shocked and surprised by Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Shizune, and Gai-sensei jump out at her screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" which could even be heard in the Village of Stones in Iwagakure.

**Somewhere in Iwagakure…**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Did you hear something?" the kaze of the Stone asked his secretary.

"No, why?"

"Just asking…"

**Back in Konohagakure…**

Everyone sang gleefully, waving their hands in the air. Everyone besides, Sasuke (too cool of an emo avenger), Shikamaru (too lazy), Chouji (eating), Shizune (humiliating), and Kakashi-sensei (reading Icha-Icha Paradise).

Tenten screamed in delight and rushed into her home where she was practically crushed by the wave of presents given to her by everyone. _Kuso…_ Tenten mentally cussed in her head and swam away from the waterfall of gifts.

_How can everyone fit in here? It's so small… _Tenten thought as she made her way from the congratulations, happy sweet sixteen and blah, blah, blah she was getting fro everyone. Sasuke followed her into her kitchen, away from the blasted music and away from Ino's, Naruto's and Lee's loud shouts and yells of joy.

"For the love of Kami…" Tenten muttered under her breath, brushing clean her kimono from Lee.

"Nani?" Sasuke questioned, which alerted the poor girl into her fighting stance.

Her eyes softened as her smile widened. "Oh, it's just you Uchiha-san,"

Sasuke swore under his breath and sighed. "Call me Sasuke-san,"

Tenten nodded and smiled wider. "Have you seen Neji-kun? He said he might come," her voice was flooded with worry and sadness.

Sasuke shook his head and smirked. "'Neji-kun', eh? I see where you're coming at."

Tenten's eyes widened and she frowned. "**Hidoi dabo**!" Tenten shouted angrily. "Neji-kun is just my best friend! Like an **onii-chan**!"

Sasuke smirked at the flustered girl. "Yea, sure he is…" There was a big pool of sarcasm in his tone. "**Ichio**, **doshite** is Hyuuga supposed to be here?"

Tenten sighed nervously. "Does _anyone ever_ listen to me? Neji-kun is my _best friend_; he's supposed to be here because I love h- whoops!" Tenten turned a bright red, almost crimson as she spilled out her biggest secret to yet the second coldest prodigy in Konoha.

"**Dore dore**… You love him…" Sasuke chuckled evilly and smirked, which made Tenten fume in anger.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this!" she yelled madly and flushed into a deep shade of red.

"Hn. My lips are sealed. The Hyuuga doesn't even-"

"**Iku ze **Sasuke-teme and Tenten-chan!" Naruto shouted as he entered the kitchen. "The candles are lit! Move it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Tenten smiled. "Naruto-kun, **ki ni shinai**! We're coming! Is Neji-kun there?" Tenten replied as the three walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. As if on cue, Neji slammed the door open and walked in, a sour look on his face.

"YOSH! NEJI IS HERE! NOW LET US WATCH AS TENTEN-CHAN'S YOUTH WILL BLOW OUT THESE YOUTHFUL CANDLES!" Lee screamed happily.

"OH LEE! YOUR YOUTH SHINES BRIGHTLY!" Gai-sensei screamed back, anime tears running down his face.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

A sunset, romantic music, waves, and dolphins appeared behind them as they were hugging. Everyone sweatdropped at this.

"Hn," Neji scoffed and hid the present behind his back, into his robe.

Tenten smiled as everyone gathered together around in a circle, smiling, except Sasuke and Neji, who sat next to each other.

"Okay, Tenten-chan! Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Sakura said smiling, clapping her hands.

Tenten nodded and closed her eyes. _I wish…_ Tenten thought of her wish and blew out the candles as her eyes flapped open.

Everyone cheered, except the prodigies and Shikamaru, who was too lazy to even say happy birthday.

Before anyone could touch the delicious looking cake, Chouji ate it. No cake for anyone…

**A Little While Later…**

Tenten was done opening presents as everyone clapped for her. Tenten smiled triumphantly and bowed. "Thank you for coming everyone!"

Every person in the room smiled (or smirked for Neji and Sasuke), and got up as they still played some games.

Tenten sighed sadly and walked outside, considering it was eight. She had to meet Neji there, and he didn't give her a present.

She slowly made it to the bridge and Neji was already there. She waved hello and strolled over to him silently.

"Arigato Neji-kun," Tenten almost whispered as she met him at the peak of the bridge. Neji raised an eyebrow at her.

"For what?" Neji stated rather coldly.

"For coming to my party. Arigato, so, so much…" Tenten smiled faintly and inched closer to Neji, hugging him. "But what I don't understand…" she started.

"Hn?"

"Is why you come now? You never came to my parties. Or Lee's for that matter. Why did you come?" Tenten's voice trailed off as she let go from the hug and tilted her head upwards, towards the sky. She watched the stars hanging from the blue and black pattern the night sky created for its background.

"Hn." Neji didn't want to answer.

"Do you know what I wished for when I blew out the candles?" Tenten questioned quietly.

"No."

"I wished for a miracle. Anything exciting to happen in my life. I mean, I have everything I ever wanted, but I just want something amazing to happen you know?"

Neji closed his eyes and held out his present to her. "Hn. Happy birthday,"

He caught her off guard, surprising her the most ever. "Nani?"

"I don't like to repeat things Tenten. You know that."

Tenten glared at the gift and then at Neji who was giving her a stern look. Hesitantly, she took the gift and opened it. She pulled out an amulet, a big and beautiful one. It was the color of a bubble's surface and was in the shape of a kunai. Engraved into it was "**Fuki**". Tenten smiled so wide, it looked seemingly impossible.

"**Are** Neji-kun!" the chocolate haired girl exclaimed, dropping the box to the wooden pavement of the bridge. She held it closely to her chest, indicating that she loved it already.

"Hn," Neji looked away being stubborn, not realizing that she loved him, and that he might just have a little feeling for her. Not that he would admit it.

"Neji-kun?" Tenten called his name so sweetly that he faced her with a blank expression. Before she could say anything else, his lips crashed with hers, making a rough, yet passionate kiss.

After a while, they stopped to catch for breath. "**Domo arigato**, Neji-kun, for everything."

"And your wish has been granted," Neji mocked as they walked back to Tenten's house, hand in hand, Tenten's wish fulfilled as the amulet's surface glistened against the moonlight. This was defiantly a wish come true.

-:-

**End Drabble Seven**

-:-

**Okay, so I used some Japanese words here. Here are the definitions:**

**Hidoi – terrible/horrible**

**Dabo – Complete Idiot**

**Onii-chan – Older Brother**

**Ichio – Anyway/well**

**Doshite – why**

**Dore dore – "Hello, what have we here?"**

**Iku ze – Let's go**

**Ki ni shinai – don't worry**

**Fuki – Freedom**

**Are – Exclamation such as, "Oh my!" **

**Domo arigato – Thank you so much**

**Thanks for reading! Please, review! No flaming! Arigato! I know, very cheesy, but I try! Ja ne!**


	8. My Surname

**Drabble EIGHT is here! Wow, up to my eighth drabble! This is so much fun! Alright, back to the story! Special dedication to my friend, Serenity Silence! She is my sensei! Arigatou Serenity-sensei! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and if I did, I would give Zabuza and Gaara eyebrows.

-:-

**Drabble Eight – My Surname**

**Dedicated to my (youthful) sensei, Serenity Silence**

-:-

So Tenten didn't have a surname, what's the big deal? It's not like it bothered her what her last name was. It's not like it bothered her who her parents were. She never knew.

But think about it, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Haku, maybe even The Rock didn't have a last name, so what made the difference?

The difference is that she spent years crying over having parents, having a surname, wondering to which clan she belonged to, and all that stuff. She worried about what her kids would say like, "Kaasan, why doesn't sensei tell us our last name?"

So then Tenten would say, "We don't have one (insert child's name here)."

So then (insert name here) would be like, "Why?"

So Tenten would say, "I don't know."

Yea. Not a very productive conversation. If you really think about it, that would be cool if you dropped your last name, ne? I mean, Tenten has a one of a kind name. Tenten means "heaven", so your friends would be like, "Hey, what's up Heaven?" or like, "Heaven, what's up Heaven?"

That would be cool. For me that is. For Tenten, er, Heaven? Yea, not so cool. It was like that her whole twenty one year old life. And she was getting tired of it damnit.

For Tenten, it would be cool to have a last name like, Haruno, to be sisters with Sakura, or Yamanaka, sisters with Ino, or Uchiha, to be an older sister to Sasuke. Yea. That would be cool.

Or she could be an onee-chan to Naruto, like…Tenten Uzumaki, but then that means she would be a sister-in-law to Hinata. Not that that's a problem. Well, it is. If she were, that means she wouldn't be able to be where she is right now.

Or maybe a sister to Shikamaru, so then, she could be a sister-in-law with Ino. That would be great. But then she would have that _annoying_ attitude. God-damned it, she would say, "How troublesome," all the time or something along the lines of, "What a drag," Nah that would be stupid.

Maybe be an Inuzuka. Maybe that's it. She could be Kiba's sister, like Hana, and have a teeny beeny wittle doggy, like Akamaru. She always wanted to have a dog. But wait. She's allergic to dogs. Bad idea.

Or an Aburame. To control bugs and take over the world. After all, bugs rock. Wait. Tenten hates bugs. Oh well. No Aburame.

She could also be an Akamachi. Besides, Chouji's nice, right? That would be…Tenten hates junk food. She says that that makes you fat. Poor Chouji. And he still eats chips? Tsk, tsk, tsk Chouji…

But you know what would be the most awesome-est thing ever? If she would be a Hyuuga. Yea. That's like awesome. She would be Tenten Hyuuga! The Byakugan using, weapon throwing/loving, prodigy! Next to Neji of course. But wait…

That's bad. If she would be Neji's sister, or whatever, then she wouldn't be standing right here, in the altar, wearing a wedding kimono, holding a bouquet, a wedding veil hiding her angelic face, a smile sent from the heavens.

But after all…that's what her name means right? Besides, she only has _one_ name and _one name_ only.

But, as of now…she is…Tenten Hyuuga. Cousin-in-law of Hinata. Niece-in-law of Hiashi. And now… Wife of…Neji Hyuuga.

And it just so happens that she loves her new surname. Maybe even more than what her first name means. But what she knows is that she doesn't love her surname as much as she loves her husband.

Which just so happens to be Neji Hyuuga. Husband of Tenten…No, wait. That's _Tenten Hyuuga_ to you.

-:-

**End drabble eight.**

-:-

**Like it, love it? What do you think? This was really random, but I hope you liked it! Arigatou everyone for reviewing! Dziekuje! Polish for thank you. **


	9. The Big Good Problem

**Drabble Nine is here! I would like to dedicate this drabble to everyone that reviewed!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-:-

**Drabble Nine – The Big Good Problem**

**Dedicated to Everyone that Reviewed**

-:-

Trying to get home happily without barfing was just about the hardest thing _ever_. Well, no it's not, but the news Tenten heard from her idol, Tsunade, just moments ago, yes, that's probably the hardest thing yet.

Tenten lived a good life. Yes, she indeed has. She has a variety of friends, a loving boyfriend, who just so happens to be Neji Hyuuga, a prodigy, a great sensei, and a great life so far. But it just got worse and better at the same time.

Could that even be possible?

Judging from what she's trying to live through, yes, yes it can. She's seventeen, with loving parents, a great boyfriend, great friends, an overprotective brother…wait, didn't we go through this already?

Well, yes we have. But, I'm only doing this for your sake.

"Tenten?" Neji's voice echoed behind her.

"Oi, Neji-kun!" Tenten cried with glee and ran towards him, catching him in a hug. "Neji-kun… can we go to the ice-cream shop, please?" she asked as nicely as possible.

"No. I have a meeting with the elders today."

Tenten's lower lip quivered. "Oh, Neji-kun! I just want to go out and have some ice-cream with you, and you decide to abandon me! Neji-kun, how could you do this to me!"

Neji's left eye twitched. "Ahem. Fine. Let's go."

"WHAT! WHERE! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME, AREN'T YOU!" Tenten screamed, as she readied four shuriken at her boyfriend.

Neji twitched in wholesome. "Hn? You're having mood swings. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong Neji-kun, I'm just so happy!" Tenten smiled but paused. "Excuse me for a second."

She turned around and ran for a bush a few feet away, where she started to throw up.

"Tenten?" Neji asked, walking up to her to see she was done.

"WHAT IS IT YOU CHEATER PANTS SCREW-BOY!" Tenten shouted angrily at him. Neji blinked. And blinked. And blinked. And he gave her the glare.

Then, her bottom lip quivered as Tenten's eyes got glassy and tears flowed freely from them. "I'm so sorry Neji-kun! I'm sorry!"

Neji glared at her in shock. What's wrong with her? Why is she crying, then, barfing? Why does her mood change every minute?

"Tenten. What's wrong? You're not the same as you were two days ago." Neji wrapped his arms around his girlfriend protectively as he felt her aura smile.

"Of course I'm the same Neji-kun! Why would I ever not be?" the brunette ginned and hugged him back. Little did she know that he activated his Byakugan.

He went through her thoughts and memories to see a morning appointment with Tsunade. The memory played back in her head as Neji watched it while hugging Tenten.

"So, what's wrong Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked curiously, smiling.

However, Tsunade was frowning inwardly, a fake grin on her face. "Well, it seems that you are-"

"Neji-kun?" Tenten broke the memory.

"Hn?" the Hyuuga prodigy broke the hug and stared at his girlfriend into her chocolate eyes.

"I have something to tell you." Tenten grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the park, which was just a couple of meters away, and made him sit on a bench. She hopped gently on his lap and smiled.

"What?" Neji stated harshly, wanting to know.

"I'M PREGNANT YOU DOPE! CAN'T YOU BE JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE PATIENT!" Tenten screamed at him and Neji's eyes widened.

"Neji?" Tenten waved her hands in front of Neji's face, yet he didn't move. "Neji-kun, you're the father, don't be mad. Please?"

"I'm only seventeen. And I'm going to be a father. And…you're the mother…" Neji's left eye twitched.

Tenten nodded sadly. "It's a big good problem right?"

Thud.

"Right?"

And the Hyuuga elders' meeting was totally forgotten that night.

-:-

**End drabble nine.**

**-:-**

**That was very random and VERY rushed. There WILL be a sequel drabble to each one of the pregnant drabbles. I promise to make pregnant drabbles in different ways. I just felt like I needed to make one like this. Arigato for reviewing everyone! Ja ne!**


	10. Food Fight

**Drabble ten is finally here! Thank you everyone for reviewing! Domo arigato! Now, onto the drabble! **

Disclaimer:Okay, get over it, I don't own Naruto. And if I did, I would make Neji and Tenten an item, and give Gaara, Kankuro and Zabuza some eyebrows. Maybe Lee and Gai stole them from them. Oh well.

-:-

**Drabble Ten – Food Fight**

-:-

Neji wasn't an optimist, unlike his teammates, Lee and Tenten; he wasn't such a happy person. I mean, he's not a Goth, or he's not emo, not like _some_ avenger. He's just a harsh and mean prodigy.

All doom and gloom with a cold heart.

And you know what he hated the most? Cleaning up after _some_ people. Just because he's a prodigy doesn't mean he should clean up after Tenten's mess. I mean, it _was_ all her fault. And she's not even here to help him!

**Flashback:**

Neji sat down at his usual table, next to his friends, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru. Rarely, he would sit next to Tenten and Lee, but they never sat next to each other either.

Tenten sat with the girls, discussing girl stuff, and Lee? He ate his lunch with Gai. (Smack forehead.)

Neji started chewing on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich when Tenten walked up to him, with her tray of food and smiled happily.

"Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, our table is being inhabited by air-headed doinks. May we sit with you?" Tenten questioned and put on her puppy dog face, pouting cutely. No. Neji could _never_ give in to that.

Suddenly, Sakura, Ino and Hinata walked up to her and they all sat down, not asking for permission.

Unfortunately, the "air-headed doinks" that inhabited their table, heard that remark and walked up to the girls.

"Excuse me?" Ami, the leader of the group mused angrily. "_You_ shouldn't be talking. Besides, Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun don't want _losers_ to sit with them. Am I right boys?"

Neji scoffed and Sasuke grunted. Ino got up from her seat and pouted. "Ahem, yes. Excuse you. It's _your_ problem, and you're not the only one in this cafeteria," Ino said, a little too loud. A couple of claps could be heard from the eavesdropping students.

"Hehe, neither are you," Ami snorted with laughter and put her hands on her hips. "Dunk em, Kiri,"

One of Ami's groupies grabbed a tray of food from a passing nerd and dunked it on Tenten, who was closest to her.

Tenten's eyes widened in horror as she felt milk, pizza and "other" contaminants seep through her shirt, down her back and stream down to her pants.

Tenten scoffed angrily and grabbed Hinata's strawberry milk, Sasuke's normal milk and Ino's chocolate milk, all in one hand. Sakura snatched Naruto's hoagie from his mouth and threw it on Ami.

Tenten poured the milk over her head. Ino saw Ami backing away and pushed her…right into a trashcan. Her butt was stuck as she struggled to break free.

The cafeteria was laughing hysterically by then as Ami's groupies started to throw more American food at the girls. The girls were blocking themselves with their arms and Sakura? Was blocking the food by using Naruto as her shield.

Kiba noted all of this and stood up on his table. "Ahem…FOOD FIGHT!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as kids readied their food. "Ready…Aim…FIRE!"

By the time lunch ended, the whole cafeteria was pelted with food. And guess who got all the blame and was the only one to stay clean? Neji.

Tenten, being all dirty and mucky with food, all over her face and body, got an idea in her head.

She walked right up to Neji, still dirty, who was being lectured by Tsunade, the principal and Hokage. Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Tenten approach them.

"Not now Tenten. I don't care _how_ much tomato sauce got in your underwear, just go back on line," Tsunade cried unhappily, sighing.

"Um, if Neji got dirty, will he be in trouble still?" Tenten asked as nicely as possible. Tsunade and Neji both arched their eyebrows and Tsunade spoke, "Probably not, but since he is not dirty, I assume he is the cause, even though that is _very_ hard to believe. Even Sasuke Uchiha is dirty!"

Tenten nodded and inched closer to Neji. Neji watched her in confusion, but hid it with his cool, calm exterior.

"Neji, can I ask you something?" the brunette batted her eyelashes sweetly and Neji sighed.

"Hn?"

"Look at me for a second," she ordered happily. Neji did as he was told to, and before he could muster up a "Hn," she crashed her food ridden lips with his, fusing a form of a rough and passionate kiss.

Tsunade blinked in awe and amusement as Tenten let go. Neji looked at Tsunade, his eye twitching.

It was funny.

No.

Not funny.

HILARIOUS!

His lips, where the kiss was planted, was all dirty with food, and there were imprints of Tenten's hands on his Hyuuga robes on his shoulders, and the out line of her body against his was there too.

All too much for the cafeteria to handle.

So everyone did what first came to mind.

They laughed.

Hard.

Kiba almost got a heart-attack and Tenten smiled.

"Well, you told me that if Neji got dirty, he would probably not get into trouble. Just saving a friend here." Tenten replied innocently as Tsunade stopped laughing.

Tsunade nodded dumbly and flicked her wrist in the air. "You outsmarted me Tenten. And that's hard to do. I'm proud of you, but Neji is still in trouble being accused of starting the food fight."

Tenten nodded happily and ran back to her friends where they were gaping at her accusingly, yet teasingly.

And Neji liked that kiss. Even though it tasted like meat-loaf.

**End flashback.**

Neji sighed in frustration as he felt a familiar chakra behind him. He turned to face that person and saw that it was Tenten.

And she was smiling. _Happily._ In a _happy_ and _creepy_ way.

"What'cha doin'?" she asked walking up to Neji, batting her eyelashes sweetly. It was almost nauseatingly cute.

"Hn." Neji turned away and started mopping.

"Hn, back to you too! Mind if I help?" she asked him testily.

"Hn."

And they mopped together until they found themselves kissing, their heads being held by most of the school's population, most of them shouting, "NEJI AND TENTEN! NEJI AND TENTEN!"

And what they learned…never kiss in public. Or else you will suffer the consequences.

Like the school acting like they haven't known Neji and Tenten kiss. And now they do. All because of one food fight.

That Ami started.

And you know?

Everyone is grateful that she did. Especially the couple kissing right now.

-:-

**End of drabble ten.**

-:-

**Well, did you like it? No flaming please! Arigato! Review please! This was really random, but I hope you liked it! Arigato! I will update ASAP! Thankies again!**


	11. Lost Socks

**Drabble eleven is finally here! YAY! HAPPY 100 REVIEWS EVERYONE! YAY ME!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, then I wouldn't be typing this. So haha, I will always win!

-:-

**Drabble Eleven – Lost Socks**

**Dedicated to my 100th reviewer, whoever that may be!**

**And to all my fans and reviewers that put me and my stories on their alerts and/or favorites!**

**Also, for all those who have lost their socks, like I have this morning!**

-:-

Tenten looked in her drawer, grabbing for socks, her special ones, her favorite ones, the ones with small shuriken and kunai designs on the yellow hems and fuuma shuriken designs on the rest of the orange socks. She had got them when she was shopping in Sunagakure, in which she was on a mission, and she just _had_ to buy them.

Why?

Because they had weapons on them.

Tenten kept searching for the socks, but they weren't there. She bit her lower lip and took a deep breath, along with a high-pitched whimper.

"Argh…Where is it?" Tenten cried, now throwing old socks behind her back, whimpering every now and then.

"OH NO! THEY'RE NOT HERE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs after a few minutes of searching.

**Meanwhile…**

Neji was having a good day today. Hinata hasn't bothered him yet. Hanabi hasn't harassed him with jokes about Tenten's "slightly" over sized breasts, and then blackmail him later. Hiashi hasn't yet emotionally tortured him yet. Lee was no where in sight.

And what's better, Tenten was rushing towards him, arms flailing in the air, almost like asking for a hug.

He quirked an eyebrow and in his mind made up a little fantasy that Tenten was rushing towards him to kiss him, hug him, smile at him, _be his_, but instead, stopped in her tracks, and waved her arms in the air violently screaming, but Neji's small fantasy blocked that from coming through his thick-like skull.

"SO NOW! I CAN'T FIND THEM!" she shouted and then pouted, placing her hands on her hips, making a small hmph sound.

"Hn." Neji replied harshly, rather, not wanting to get into whatever she was yelling about.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY WHEN I _LOST_ MY _FAVORITE_ SOCKS OF _ALL_ TIME!" Tenten exclaimed, pouting more.

_Socks?_ Neji mentally shrugged the thought away and glared at her. Tenten glared sheepishly back, not wanting to get him angrier than he already was.

"Hai. Now get out of my face." Neji waved his wrist and walked away leaving a stunned Tenten behind.

_Okay and I thought Sasuke needed an attitude adjustment…_ Tenten thought as she shuddered at the cold breeze of Neji's aura.

She started running back home, wondering why Neji was uncomfortably cold today. Especially today.

The day when she had lost her favorite socks…

**Meanwhile…**

Neji had walked back home as he opened the door, Hanabi ran towards him, waving pictures in his face about how he stared at Tenten's breasts.

Yes.

The picture clearly stated that…Neji was staring at her boobs.

Neji brushed her away, running for his room, opening it and soon, slamming it. He went straight for his dresser.

Pulling out socks, he held them and glared at them.

They were orange with yellow on the hems. Weapons embroidered the socks as he felt the aroma of lavender waft right through his skull, into his brain and he…

Smiled.

Wait, wait, wait…

Hyuuga Neji.

_The_ Hyuuga Neji.

Smiling?

Yeah, he was smiling as he held the socks. An image of his female teammate came to mind and a line of blush swept past his cheeks and smirked.

"Looks like they're not lost after all," Neji murmured as he held Tenten's socks in his hands, and maybe, the only thing he "found" (um, Neji? Don't you mean…_steal_?) of his secret love.

And maybe…Tenten just shouldn't know.

Unless…she's the kunoichi watching him hold her socks in a near by tree.

And guess what?

It is.

-:-

**End drabble eleven.**

-:-

**Really, really short, but I like it. Unless you don't, but, thanks for reviewing anyways! Arigato everyone!**

**HAPPY 100 REVIEWS!**

**-silverdragon994-**


	12. Lavender Snow

**Sorry for the LONG update, but my computer screen broke! Sue me. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-:-

**Drabble Twelve – Lavender Snow**

-:-

A smile spread its way across Tenten's face. A genuine smile of love and wonderment as she held the picture close to her chest.

Gazing out the open window, she blushed as a soft, pale breeze swum around her, entrancing her in a dream.

The violet blue night sky reflected against her porcelain skin. Her warm russet eyes were flushed with joy and worship. Her cherry red lips emerged into a grin as she rested on her hand, elbow pressed against the window sill.

The pearly, white moon glistened against the town of Konoha, mirroring a replica of a quiet, peaceful city.

Her long chocolate brown hair blew in the cool breeze as she remembered his face.

That handsome face…that strong jaw line…those emotionless lavender eyes.

Like…lavender snow…

_(Flash)_

_Tenten shot Neji a look of questioning while panting to stop. "Nani?"_

"_You heard me. More." He ordered strictly, narrowing his eyes._

"_Doshite?!" she cried desperately. "I'm tired of having to train all day long."_

"_Get to your stance."_

_The brunette gazed into his lavender orbs. No emotion._

_She smiled. "Hai."_

_(Flash)_

"_Neji-kun! Vanilla or pistachio?" she questioned as Lee jumped into the ice-cream store, flailing his arms in the air…youthfully._

"_Hn."_

"_How about mint?" Tenten suggested carefully._

"_Hn."_

"_I'm sorry Neji-kun, but they don't sell that kind of ice-cream." She teased playfully._

_He glared at her. She glared back._

_His eyes were smirking._

_Those damned eyes…_

_(Flash)_

_Neji carried Tenten home, bridal style, while shooting the passing biers at glare of disgust. She was his teammate. He was doing it for her own good._

_He needed a training partner that was good on her health. Too bad she passed out._

_She flapped open an eye slowly to see Neji with a stern expression on his handsome face. She gazed past the cold exterior of those lavender eyes and saw…_

_A smile._

_(Flash)_

_Walking past every non-weapon selling store, Neji stopped at his favorite place. The one Tenten loves too._

_There she was. Running her fingers past every case of metal, non-metal weapons until she felt she was being stared at._

_She turned her head and saw him with a smirk plastered on his square face. She smiled back warmly and stared into his orbs._

_They showed harsh, cold feelings and icy-cold glares for everyone._

_Everyone – that is – but her. Inside she saw a look of small admiration._

_Her smile expanded and mouthed: "Arigato,"_

_(Flash)_

_She was falling fast asleep, lying on Neji's chest as he breathed in a rhythmic motion. She was having a bad day and since she fell asleep during training, Neji let her sleep._

_He stared straight ahead, like in a tunnel, a frown cast upon his lips._

_Tenten smiled. She stirred in his arms, his eyes moving from the sight of Lee running five-hundred laps around Konoha to the weapons mistress._

_She looked into his eyes._

_He looked into hers._

_Lavender clashed with mocha._

_She smiled, he smirked. What she saw…was his affection. A loving affection as he held her protectively._

_Just what to expect from Neji._

_(Flash)_

"_Neji-kun, so now that we're in Suna, what do you want to do?" Tenten asked, placing her hands on her hips in an orderly fashion._

_Neji frowned. "Hn." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest._

_Tenten rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I won't be back until later, okay?"_

_Neji stared at her. "Hn."_

"_Sasuke and I will train since that's what Tsunade-sama ordered us to do. And since you got that burn…" she furrowed her brows in remembrance of the not-so-serious burn he received from slamming the stove. It was an accident. Some people thought he was on steroids._

"…" _Neji's eyes widened slightly as she turned to face him._

_She glared into those eyes._

_Jealousy._

_She smirked. "Ja ne,"_

"_I'm coming with you."_

_(Flash)_

"_Happy birthday Neji-kun!" Tenten gushed happily, stretching out her hand, enveloped with a small blue box. A burgundy ribbon was wrapped around it tightly as a tag hung from the ribbon._

_Neji took it hastily and watched Tenten smile wider._

_That look could kill. _

"_Open it!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes for reference._

"_Hn." Neji rolled his eyes and opened the box carefully, in case of ripping the neat wrapping._

_Tenten opened her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. Neji was holding her gift; smirking._

"_Do you like it?" _

_He eyed her warily. "Hai."_

_She grabbed his wrist, allowing the long dao sword to whip the air. "It's a dao! It's supposed to be from China, but I made it myself! Do you really like it?"_

_He nodded his head, amused. She gazed into his beautiful, entrancing lavender orbs._

_A hint of happiness floated in them. Just enough to make Tenten the happiest girl on earth._

Tenten closed her eyes as she remembered all of those sweet memories. Neji cared for her bitter sweetly, as the grasp on the picture frame loosened.

"Tenten…" a harsh voice whispered. Frightened, she dropped the picture, letting the glass shatter into pieces.

The picture showed Team 13: Gai-sensei, Lee, Neji and Tenten. Lee was doing his good guy pose as was Gai. Tenten was in the middle of the picture, smiling, hands behind her back. Neji was next to her, frowning, sort of leaning against Tenten.

Tenten's body thrust in the direction of the voice immediately, her eyes widened as the person was at her side, holding her in his arms, in between his legs.

"Neji-kun?" Tenten looked up and met emotionless lavender orbs. She smiled warmly and nuzzled her face at the crook of his neck. "Neji-kun…"

"Tenten, don't ever run away again." He mused angrily, closing his eyes.

"Iie! Neji-kun!" she cried. Neji opened his eyes and gazed at her angelic face. "Leave your eyes open. I like them that way."

Neji smirked and placed his head at the side of her own in a protective manner. "Hai."

She gazed at his eyes again and smiled. _Lavender snow… _

She glanced back out the window, Neji followed to where her eyes trailed. She smiled wider. Those lavender eyes seem to know everything.

Damn them. Damn Neji. Tenten beamed. Damn love.

They continued watching the cloudless sky when Tenten spoke. "Neji-kun…" she hesitated quietly.

"Hn?"

"Your eyes remind me of lavender snow."

"Nani?"

"Because I know that you have a cold soul, so-" She was taken aback when he kissed her.

The kiss was a heavenly, chaste kiss; sweet and sour at the same time. Neji broke away.

"Not anymore." He smirked and she gazed into his eyes.

They showed a sweet sign of love. He felt complete. He felt love. She gazed into them some more.

_So he can love… Those damned lavender eyes!_

Neji smirked as Tenten flushed pink. "They're still lavender snow to me."

-:-

**End drabble twelve.**

-:-

**Okay, so did you like it? Tell me now, or forever hold your peace!**

**Arigato for reviewing :P**

**I'll update more frequently!**


	13. The List

**Allow me to introduce…DRABBLE THIRTEEN! YAY FOR YOU! I'm quite happy with how this drabble series is turning out to be, so just fro your own sake, WILL ANYONE LIKE TO REQUEST? I'm running low on ideas, but I'm brainstorming with many ideas and things. **

**I think maybe it's time to update more, ne? **

Disclaimer: I'm really sorry, but…I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEJI OR TENTEN OR LEE-

Sasuke: Shut up already!

Me: No, you shut up!

Sasuke: …

Me: Ha!

Sasuke: (sing-song) Get _on_ with _it_!

-:-

**Drabble Thirteen – The List**

-:-

Tenten scribbled furiously on her paper, content that Neji was in the library, doing his own business, as she had English this very fourth period.

Her tongue made its way across her lips as red eraser bits were flying past her shoulders, head and hands.

Kiba leaned over to see what she was writing, being it that he sat next to her. His eyes must have deceived him, he saw a list.

A list of what Tenten likes about Neji. He leaned back in to his normal stance in his seat and blinked. Readying his hand, he smacked himself to make sure he was awake. The vigor of his hit was so hard; it sent him soaring off his seat.

Tenten rocked in her seat, chewing the fringe of her kunai, – a habit she kept since learning to aim – and she only manipulated that when she was nervous.

_What if Neji sees? Wait, what can he not see? _Tenten's eyes widened to saucers as she tinted a crimson red. _Oh dear Lord, he can see through my clothes!_

Before Tenten hit the floor, she fainted subconsciously and literally as Neji entered the room. He saw Tenten hanging limply from her seat and decided to help her. After all, she was his best friend – so why not?

He walked over to her seat, ignoring the flirtatious looks he was receiving from many females – and some males.

Damn high school.

Neji wrapped his hands under Tenten's armpits, heaving her up easily, letting her head drape over her work gently. The note on her desk caught his eye.

He warily picked up the little scribbled on paper and read it, wincing, furrowing his eyebrows.

_What I like – love about Neji:_

_Neji's my best friend._

_Neji only talks to me._

_Neji's hot. _The Hyuuga boy twitched inwardly and kept reading – his lavender/white orbs traveling past the paper.

_Neji hates his fan girls. _

_Neji has a nice ass. _Neji didn't just flinch; he even turned his head around to look at his butt.

_Neji goes extra hard on me in training. Just for me. _The prodigy raised an eyebrow and smirked – _That is true…_

_Neji has always been there for me._

_Neji helps me out a lot._

_Neji beats Lee in spars – Lee won't stand a chance._

_Neji can…_

"Urgh?" Tenten moaned quietly, lifting her head up, rubbing her closed eye, yawning. "What's going – AH! Neji! Why are you-"

"Here. It's worthless." Neji tossed her the paper, exiting the room.

Tenten was left awe struck and wide eyed shocked. "He read my paper!" she cried, standing up from her seat. "HE GOD-DAMNED READ MY PAPER!"

Neji leaned against the wall, smirking. He heard a faint cry of Tenten with some words spoken as clearly as the day: "GOD-DAMNED" and "PAPER".

The boy activated his Byakugan, looking past the interior of his back pack, past his folders, and onto a slip of paper. His smirk extended its length by a bit and he walked away happily – hidden by the Hyuuga calm.

The note read:

_What I love about Tenten:_

_She's my best friend._

_She's hot._

_She's "developed"._

_Important: She's mine._

-:-

**Fin.**

-:-

**So, how do you like it? Was is too short? Do you think I should update more?**

**ANY REQUESTS PLEASE JUST REVIEW! ARIGATO!**

**. Please review and no flaming!**

**Arigato!**


	14. Skip a Beat

**Skip a Beat summary: **The first time they kiss, she knows, she felt her heart skip a beat.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Keep in mind that they are genins in this!

-:-

**Drabble Fourteen – Skip a Beat**

-:-

_Luck never gives. It only lends. _

_-Ancient Chinese Proverb_

-:-

Tenten panted as she ran home – in her fast ninja speed – in the rain. Neji couldn't help it. Once in a while – or every twenty eight days to be precise – he went hard on her. And just when she was having her period.

Oh, dear Lord, rejoice! Neji always picks on her when she's in PMSing mode.

Gee, thanks Neji. Really. Thanks.

Tenten grasps her hood tighter around the edge of her neck. Mocha locks of her hair were being undone from her relentless hops and jumps over random and various objects in the street. Her bangs overshadowed her face, completely covering her eyes and her vision.

She swallows her gasps from the burning sensation of her hair pricking her eyes in the gusts of wind slapping and smacking against her lone body in the streets of Konoha.

Gee God. Thanks a lot.

The soles of her shoes tap the wet cement of the road. She could feel a small ocean dancing in between her toes. The lower bottom of her pants eroded into a different shade of blue as Tenten manages to flip back her hair from her vision.

Various – and many – shopkeepers glared at her with sympathy and pity. She could feel the rain blasting at her faster, stronger, and more.

_Damn._

The kunoichi just ran and ran, past Ino's humble home, past the Hyuuga compound, past Sakura's small home, past the Uzumaki's apartment and maybe her own if she would be paying attention.

Her limp legs kept leading her to the lower half of Konoha – the poor region, with beggars, orphans, crooks, ect. She felt eyes burn holes through her head, back and legs as she was now the center of attention in downtown Konoha.

"Is that?" Tenten heard a woman cry.

"I think it is! That's the Caged Bird's girlfriend! Isn't she darling?" the other one exclaimed.

"What is she doing here? Shouldn't she be with the boy?"

Tenten tried to block out every rumor she heard someone murmur, scream, whisper, say or shout. She was _so_ not Neji's girlfriend! She didn't have time to keep up with downtown Konoha's gossip and false rumors.

What she believed was an abandoned train station, she hopped over the nailed wooden boards and signs stating that a train no longer went by there. Ignoring them, she ran past what used to be a ticket booth, rusted and gobbled up by plants and weeds.

Her pace softened as she reached the platform – abandoned. Her feet wanted to step onto the railing of the tracks, touch them, feel the tarnished tracks, adore them, and remember.

Tenten felt her feet move and she gently and softly hopped from the platform to the gravel ground. The rocks clashed against each other in a friction motion.

The brunette bent down, curving her knees, letting her butt rest on her heels. She ran her hand down the rust colored rail tracks and smiled.

This is where she used to live.

Downtown Konoha.

Her old home.

A tear slid down her wet cheek as she stood up and followed the trail – all the way to nowhere, a land of plains – the outskirts of Konoha, where it lead to the other town over, about five or six hours by train.

A faint smile dashed past her lips as she looked up at the grey sky. The rain calmed down, but the harsh feeling still stayed.

Closing her eyes, she felt the sensation of warmth take over her. Running a hand through her hair, she breathed in and exhaled heavily.

Tilting her head back to its regular angle, Tenten opened her eyes and saw a dot of a figure. What stood out were blank, emotionless orbs where the eyes where supposed to be.

Figuring it out easily, Tenten walked over to the figure and smiled. "Neji-kun, out for a walk again?" she supposed thoughtfully.

He gazed at her, and nodded briefly. "Hai."

Her smile widened. "I didn't know you came out here." she said ruefully.

"You do now," Neji replied coldly as she grinned.

"I guess so."

Wait.

What happened to, "HYUUGA NEJI I'M HAVING MY PERIOD SO PISS OFF!"?

He glared at her with shock ridden eyes, replaced by his Hyuuga calm. "Hn. I guess."

"Hai," she answered quietly and stared off into the distance of the plains. He kept glaring at her until she felt him swallowing her with his eyes.

"Neji-kun, you're staring at me,"

"I know."

"Doshite? Is there something on my face?!" she shouted in horror as she wiped invisible spectacles of dirt off her face.

"Iie."

She stopped. "So? Why are you-"

"I want to." He garbled angrily, furrowing his brows, closing his eyes.

She glared at him and smiled. "Okay," she dissented gently. "If you want to."

"Kiss?"

"Nani?"

"Iie."

"No, you said 'kiss' didn't you?"

"Iie."

"Neji-kun!"

"Maybe."

She glared at him intently and sighed. "Neji-kun, are you teasing me?" she bit at him. "Look, you know I'm not one of your fan girls or anything, but I like you that way. Don't make fun of me."

He swiped an amused smirk on his face. God, teasing her was so much fun…

"And one more thing." Tenten raised her index finger in the air. "Sasuke-kun said he likes me. I'm going on a date with him tonight." She pressed on when Neji didn't answer her. "It's true. Ask Ino-chan."

He glared at her. "You are not going on a date with Uchiha." He mused.

She glared back. "Why not?"

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "You." He leaned in closer as Tenten's heart rate increased. "Are." His lips met hers in a fury of heat and passion.

It was just a plain game of wrestle the tongue, and they were doing pretty great for their first kiss. Her heart was skipping a beat as tears ran down her face fiercely. Tenten broke away when her chest almost swallowed itself and panted.

Neji smirked. "Mine."

Tenten smirked back. "I guess I am then."

He tugged at her waist and she smiled.

_I guess I am then._ Her heart skipped a beat, Neji kissed her and they became a couple. God, was she happy.

-:-

**Fin.**

-:-

**Well, like it, love it? What? Review please and for Wise Angel192, your one-shot is on its way!**

**I'll probably post it up by tomorrow or after tomorrow! **

**Arigato for reading and reviewing everyone!**


	15. Summer Spars and Honey Coated Love

**AHHHHH! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE EVER! GOMEN NASAI!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-:-

**Drabble Fifteen – Summer Spars and Honey Coated Love **

-:-

It was a warm – hot actually – sunny, summer day in Konoha. Like everyday, one would normally go and do something boring, like the perfect example of sparring with one soul else. Namely Neji Hyuuga.

The girl sloped her shoulders and heaved in for a long, exhausting sigh. Panting herself, she dropped to the floor aimlessly, letting the gravity pull on her like a toy. Plopping on the dirt pathway, she breathed in and out, in and out, until she felt the pressure of the sun crisp her creamy, pale skin. The dirt and muck of the mud wiped on her pelt was smudged everywhere – on her clothing, her skin, her hair, and places elsewhere in which are too embarrassing to name them all.

Her chest rose up and down – a rhythmic notion for a worn out person. Her long, slender arms lay across from her – ready for the Hyuuga boy to walk up to her, scold her relentlessly, walk away, leaving her to get up herself.

As predicted, the teenager slowly glided over towards her, smirked and hissed, "Pathetic,"

She could really care less, but the fact that he was dating – not her, oh, not at all – she didn't even bother to move.

He paced away, ready for the tapping of her feet to follow him through the honeysuckle rained grass. Waiting for the ritual she usually performed – amble on after him – he couldn't hear anything but the downfall of the falling birch tree petals and her heavy breathing.

"Well?" he mocked harshly. "Aren't you going to come and spar with me again?"

The girl frowned and breathed again. "Nope." She replied proudly and went back to the sensational feeling of having the sun beat down upon you like a roasted chicken.

He raised an eyebrow, frowned, and felt her soft, carefree aura, even from behind. "Tenten." He demanded. "You are to spar with me."

He heard her chuckle heartily. "Since when do you make my decisions for me?" Tenten issued stubbornly.

The Hyuuga boy turned back to her – frown and glare in progress – and narrowed his lavender orbs. "Nani?"

"You heard me." She hissed. "You don't make my decisions for me. I do."

He walked up to her, slowly, angrily. Sitting next to her laying body, he continued to glare at her. "Tenten, you are to spar with me." He repeated over.

She tilted her head in his direction and chuckled again. "Neji Hyuuga, please, you make me laugh," she teased coldly. "Besides, I've decided to take a new path in my life."

It was his turn to chuckle. "Like what?"

Tenten glared up at the clear, cerulean sky. "I'm tired of being your lackey. You're dating Sakura-san, right?"

Neji kept his glare on lock. "Hai."

She pressed on. "Well, I used to love these summer spars with you when I was thirteen. We always used to bond." Tenten bit her lower lip. "And ever since we were fifteen, you promised me that you would always be by my side, no matter what, remember?"

Neji nodded solemnly, remembering his vow.

"Then, last year, when we were sixteen, you told me that you were dating Sakura. So…I thought that because you would be dating Sakura, you would forget me, and you have. For _six months now_, Neji Hyuuga." Tenten hissed.

He glared at her again, narrowing his eyes once more. "What are you saying?"

She hurled herself up on her elbows, and rose to her feet. "What I'm trying to say is that I went on missions, without you, when you were assigned to them with me, I ate breakfast, lunch and dinner with _Lee_, who couldn't stop talking about youth, there was no one to spar with, and I had lost all hope that you know that I exist."

Neji frowned, thinking, _Have I really done all those things to her?_

She started to shuffle away from the training field. "Sayonara Neji Hyuuga. I am pleased to tell you I'm moving tomorrow. I hope you're going to have a happy life."

His eyes widened slightly. Rushing to get up, Neji practically stumbled on his own feet. He ran towards her limping body.

"Tenten," he called.

She limped to face him. "Hai?" He was at least a couple of inches away from her. She didn't react at all – just a blank stare.

"Where are you moving?" Neji asked, almost panting.

Tenten stared at him for a while. "Otogakure. To the Sound, Neji, my parents already signed a contract with Orochimaru that I will become his weapon."

He widened his eyes again. "Doshite?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

Tears formed in her russet eyes. "Because Neji…you left me to rot in Lee's youth tears…and…you forgot about me…"

Neji frowned. "That's why you're joining Orochimaru?"

Tenten grinned sadly. "Hai Neji, also because my family needs the money. He's paying a great deal for us to survive."

"Tenten, you idiot," Neji scolded. "Is that really why you're doing this?"

Tenten quivered. "Hai Neji Hyuuga! Don't you understand that I love you?! That's why you left me to rot didn't you?! Because someone loved you, you want them to feel your past right?! Right?!"

Neji shushed her screams of cry and pain. "Tenten…Why do you love me?"

Her tears increased and she laced her arms around his neck. "I don't know Neji. Really I don't… It's just… I… I just do… You were my best friend…and…I… I don't know…"

"Would you love me if I married Sakura?" Neji asked – her tears increased again.

"You are marrying her, aren't you?" she whispered.

Neji nodded. "Hiashi-sama proposed it, since I was already dating her…"

Tenten's hurtful tears stopped. "Gomen nasai Neji… But I would still love you…"

He looked at her – into her pained eyes, into her pained heart. "You need to stop loving me Tenten. It would hurt you more."

She smiled sadly. "But…if I stop loving you…it would hurt me more." Tenten protested. "Please Neji…At least… kill me when we're in battle. To end this all."

Neji shook his head. "Iie, I will not."

She glared at him angrily. "Why not?"

He smirked. "It would hurt too much."

She frowned back in return. "Just what are you talking about?" she demanded.

Neji let loose her body. "You are not moving, not being Orochimaru's weapon. You are staying here, with me, to marry _me_ and try to get Sakura to pry on Sasuke."

Tenten's heart skipped a beat. "Na-nani?"

Neji turned around. "It's a thing called love," he chuckled and walked away.

She went ambling after him. "Neji? NEJI?! I'M MARRYING YOU?! WHAT?! WAIT!" she shouted, pacing up after him.

He smirked. "Get to your stance."

She smiled, and ran faster. "WAIT UP!"

Summer spars and honey coated love. It just has to be NejiTen.

-:-

**Fin.**

-:-

**Erk, a bit rushed, but I can take the heat! I was just on a small vacation, doing this and that.**

**I have a devaintART account that I started just yesterday, and I'm gonna post up some pics from Chemicals React, Dead Sea, Tower of Ruin, Simple Pains, Hell's Fire, some doujnshi, some random drawings, and what not.**

**The URL's on my profile, for my devaintART that is. Leave a comment if you think my drawings are worthy enough! xP**

**Sorry if I haven't updated in a LONG time. Just felt a bit tired. xP**

**No flaming please! Reviews anyone?**


	16. Night Clubs and Neon Kisses

**Yay! Drabble sixteen is finally here! Enjoy everyone! This one I just thought of! xD**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-:-

**Drabble Sixteen – Night Clubs and Neon Kisses**

-:-

The vivacious lights blasted upon the thousands – or hundreds – of party Konohans in the central district night club. Hookers danced dirtily in up upon the hung cages – the strident techno, house like harmony sealed the outside noises indefinitely. Many of the Konohans were in their teen ages – sixteen to their twenties – as everyone ignored one another, dancing to their own rhythm, different from the tunes swaying in their minds.

Neji just groaned.

Tenten and Lee took note of this as the femme fatale spoke up loudly, "Neji, come on! Have some fun! Celebrate your vacation!"

The Hyuuga glared at her. She was referring to their jounin ANBU vacation that the Hokage permitted right away – having the knowledge that the snake man went retreating back for more ammo, not being back for a couple of months.

She glared back. "Now, now Neji," Tenten mocked. "You promised me that you would at least dance with me once before leaving!"

His glare was intense – being it that it was intensified more when being spoken upon. "I'm going."

Lee sprinted for his life towards the silver metal doorways quickly. "Neji-san! You made a youthful vow!" he shouted. "Do not break it or else Tenten will be forced to cry a thousand youthful tears!"

Neji winced. Tenten's eyes revealed lustful looks, pointing in a different direction. "You know, on second thought…" She menaced softly. "Sasuke-kun is looking pretty hot over there…"

Lee smiled goofily. "AH, TENTEN-CHAN! YOU ARE RIGHT! SASUKE-SAN'S ABILITY _HAS_ CHANGED FROM OROCHIMARU!"

The Hyuuga boy's eyes averted from the doors, to Tenten's ravishing body. He felt globules of sweat forming on his temples accusingly.

Yes, he has noticed the girl many times, wondering too, how she has changed from being flat chested, to fully blown out. Her bust was amazingly perfect – not that he would know. Her slim arms – as well as her slim fingers – looked divine, ideal for a kunai's ring to wrap around them. Her long legs have astonishingly changed from a porcelain pale, to a creamy golden pale – bits darker than him.

Her auburn hair – and matching auburn eyes – showed complete simplicity, shine and softness. Her eyes – when needed to – became fierce, powerful and vengeful, but on occasions such as…this, one would say, they were immoral, carefree, loving and content.

Neji swallowed a small gulp and watched her move into the crowd noiselessly – but who would hear over the obnoxious music? – and he observed her dance with the girls: Sakura, Ino and Temari, while little Hinata was smiling, listening to Naruto's speech on how ramen is important, how it's healthy, and blah, blah, blahbity, blah.

Lee somehow made Neji enter the center of the night club – through vivid persuasions of youth and youthful speaking speed. (Neji's reaction: o.O)

Sasuke smirked. "Looks like the Hyuuga's girlfriend actually came through for us." He said as Neji and Lee took a seat at the bar, the bartender gaping at Neji. "We get to see him dance."

Neji filtered through a frown. "Tenten's not my girlfriend." He hissed. "Besides, Haruno might as well get over you."

The Uchiha returned the gaped look. "Looks like she's not." Sasuke referred to Sakura who at this point noticed his glaring aura and stopped dancing to wave.

Lee chuckled as Neji smirked. "She's calling over Hinata-sama." Neji stated in a know-it-all fashion. Sasuke sweatdropped and smirked at Tenten.

"Your teammate knows how to dress."

Oh no.

Damned hormones…Neji refused to glance at Tenten, which he knew what she was dressed in – preferably hot dance clothes of close to skin tight neon green tank top, and baggy, yet kawaii brood navy cargos, equipped with your just ever so average ninja sandals. Needless to say, she looked like a goddess, and danced like one too.

Looks can be deceiving, but her ANBU tattoo changed everything. She was a shinobi of mastery – skill, speed, ability, chakra, baki tags, katanas, kunai, and many, many more sharp objects were part of her life everyday, not to mention her everyday sparring sessions with a certain some Hyuuga. Certainly certain named Hyuuga Neji.

"What's wrong Hyuuga?" Sasuke's mimicking voice was shrilled through Neji's ears. "Think she's hot?"

Lee paused from his youth speech and stopped to look at Neji. He was very surprised that Neji didn't look taken back. Actually, he never was. "Neji-san! Do you think of such unyouthful thoughts in your lonely unyouth like mind?!"

Neji glared at Lee. "Erm…never mind…"

Back to Sasuke, Neji instructed. "She is my teammate, no more, no less."

Sasuke smirked his devil's smirk again. "That's been your excuse for the past five years." He snapped evilly. "What are you? Gay?"

The Hyuuga prodigy kept his glare. "I am not. Uchiha, if I was, I would have certainly gotten somebody by now, unlike you who can't get a date." Neji hissed and Sasuke frowned.

"Is that a threat?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Neji chuckled. "Get this straight Uchiha. If Tenten was something more than a teammate, I would have gotten her way before you can get Haruno."

Sasuke smirked. "Alright then. Let's make it a deal. If you can kiss Tenten before I kiss Sakura, you'll-"

"Get you to do what I want." Neji finished and continued. "If you kiss Haruno before I kiss Tenten, you'll-"

Sasuke butt in. "Do what I want you to do. Deal?" He stuck out his hand.

Neji promptly shook it. "Deal." He said, got up, and made his way through the crowd. Sasuke followed.

He had no idea that Neji had already thought of a devious plan, a three point plan at it too: One, annoy Sasuke. Two, make a deal with him, involving Tenten, and three? Kiss her.

Wait.

What?

Maybe Neji's hormones overtook his prodigy mind. Kiss Tenten? Of all people! His teammate? Why?

Well, he knew that Tenten liked him for some time now. What? Five years or so?

Why not satisfy her? Oh, hell, he just wanted to know what those luscious lips tasted like, is all. Besides, what Neji wants, Neji always got. This is one thing he knew he had control over.

Though making their way past the large crowd of various fan girls, people and…er…fan boys, the two finally made their way to the exact middle of the electron dance floor.

He grabbed Tenten's shoulders roughly, the woman smiling. "Oh, ohayo – Neji?" she said dumbstruck. "What are you-"

She was stopped by his chaste, rough, delicious kiss. Sasuke stood agape. "Kuso! That was my plan Hyuuga!" The Uchiha fumed and Sakura smiled.

"Do you know how _long_ Tenten was waiting for that kiss?" The pink haired girl asked and Sasuke glared at her. "Na-nani? Is there something on my-"

She was cut off with Sasuke's embrace – his kiss was the same as our Hyuuga's.

The two girls smirked in their kisses and slowly walked over to each other – still in their grip – and slapped each other a low five, signaling, "Got em!"

-:-

**Fin.**

-:-

**Erm…okay, yea, this just popped off the top of my head, and yes it's rushed but I have to go to my Aunt's house right now, so I just typed it in a matter of what? Twenty minutes?**

**So please, make Suki happy and review! No flaming please!**

**Oh, and Suki is my inner. She wanted a name, so she chose Suki, since it means moon, and I love the moon, so she's being me, and she loves the moon too. (Suki: - Sweatdrop -) So enough about me!**

**I shall update for your pleasure and ease for two weeks for every multi-chapter story! Except maybe _Closed Minded Girl_ since I have writer's block on it.**

**Reviews anyone??**

**(Suki: Please? We have cookies!)**


	17. Let Go

**Okay, so let me start of with this…I'M SO SORRY I DON'T UPDATE SO MUCH ANYMORE! I'm just busy, but I PROMISE that I'll update half my stories at least by Thanksgiving! Arigato!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or "Let Go" by Frou Frou.

-:-

**Drabble Seventeen – Let Go**

-:-

_Drink up, baby down  
mmm, are you in or are you out  
leave your things behind  
'cause it's all going off without you  
excuse me, too busy you're writing your tragedy  
these mishaps  
you bubble wrap  
when you've no idea what you're like  
_

She sighed in an enchanted tone. Watching the sunset – in many pastel hues – was beautiful and entrancing. And she was…by herself.

_  
So let go, jump in  
oh well, whatcha waiting for  
it's alright  
'cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
so let go, just get in  
oh, it's so amazing here  
it's alright  
'cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

She smiled as she remembered when she told _him _off. It was too much for her. She needed to let herself go. To express her infatuated feelings and mixed emotions – to finally be free and able to do whatever whenever. She felt satisfied.__

It gains the more it gives  
and then it rises with the fall  
so hand me that remote  
can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow

He was too dense to notice – or care. He was conceited, snobby, mean, cold, harsh…and the prodigy of his clan. Not to mention her crush – for about…hm…maybe…ALL HER LIFE?__

Such boundless pleasure  
we've no time for later now  
you can't await your own arrival  
you've 20 seconds to comply

But she still loved him more than anything. Even if it meant to leave him, for no reason at all. She just wanted to be herself. Not what he wanted her to be. __

So let go, jump in  
oh well, whatcha waiting for  
it's alright  
'cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
so let go, just get in  
oh, it's so amazing here

The sun cast shadows on her face and body. Leaning back, she felt his arms around her tighten with protective intent. She smiled.

_  
It's alright  
'cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

It felt good to let go – be free. And to love.

Him.

Neji Hyuuga. Of all people.

But…he loved her back. And she was overflowed with joy when she found out.

Arigato Kami. Domo arigato – for having them let go.

-:-

**Fin.**

-:-

**Well, what do you think? I really like this song! There should be a link for it on my profile. **

**Like it, love it? REVIEW!**

**(Or else Suki'll come over there! I mean it! ;P)**


	18. Set it Free

**Here have drabble eighteen! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Warning! Angst! Caution! I don't own Naruto!

-:-

**Drabble Eighteen – Set it Free**

-:-

She held the small bird close to her chest as it chirped nervously and happily in her palms. Sprinting, she kept her breaths in her throat where an explosion was ready to escape her mouth with joy.

Today was the day her mother died seven years ago, a couple of months after she was born. This girl – no, this mere child loved her mother with such a passion, her father – Lord of Fate – didn't know what to do.

She kept such an interest in weapons as his lover did. She kept such a carefree smile on her face as his lover did. She kept looking on the bright side as his lover did.

He stepped out from in front of her and smirked, "Nee-san, come along. Tou-san is making his way, hurry."

"Nii-kun you're too fast! I'm coming!" she squealed and loosened her grip on the bird. The father smirked his infamous smirk and reserved his steady pace.

The twin children were already at the gravestone. "Tou-kun, hurry up!" she shouted, hunching over, ready to set the bird free.

Rather than answering, the man hurried up and somehow got to the grave. "Say your prayers." He commanded and the two bowed their heads peacefully.

The father gazed at the gravestone. His pale eyes skimmed the limestone.

_Tenten Hyuuga_

_Age: 24_

_Year of Death: ----_

_A Wonderful Teammate_

_A Trustworthy Best Friend_

_A Great ANBU Recruit_

_A Loving and Happy Wife_

_The Greatest Mother_

The father closed his eyes as he tried to remember her voice calling his name. _"Neji…"_ His eyes flapped open, startled by the sudden whisper. Looking to his side, his twins kept their heads bowed.

"Miharu set it free."

The girl popped her head up to her smiling father. _Only Kaa-chan can make Tou-kun smile…_ Miharu thought sadly and smiled back.

Clasping open her hands, the white dove fluttered open her wings and unfurled happiness as she flew away from the threesome into the heavens.

The young boy smirked. "Fate has led it to Kaa-san," he mused triumphantly.

The father smirked back. "Hai it has." He replied. "Go now. I'll meet you at the gate." The kids nodded and scuttled away happily.

The father took one last glance before leaving and coming back the next day. "Tenten Hyuuga…" He read off the silver lined plate. He paused for a moment and smiled. "I love you…"

And he could have sworn that he heard the wind whisper, _"Neji Hyuuga…I love you too…"_

He smiled again. This time, he knew, her soul had been set free. He glanced back at his retreating children. "Miharu and Hiroyuki love you too…"

"_They are my children…and yours…I love all of you…"_

"You have been set free. And… I am happy."

-:-

**Fin.**

-:-

**Not really angsty, but whatever! I didn't want it to be too angsty though!**

**Reviews please! Reviews always make the author happy! ;D**


	19. Relax

_Domo arigato for Shikyo Yaiba-nee-chan for inspiring me to write this drabble! I don't know why, but after all my ventures with my friends over this Thanksgiving break, I **really **need a massage, so while we were PMing each other, she brought up the topic. ;)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or masseuse Neji. ;)

-:-

**Drabble Nineteen – Relax**

**Dedicated to my hardworking friends and "family", including:**

Shikyo Yaiba (Twin sis. :D)

Nefaith

AsianAnimeGoddess

And others too!

-:-

Steam enveloped Tenten into a bundle of sweat and content moaning. She had anticipated the trip to the spa for many, many, many months now – and she has been quite the joyful woman this week. Obviously, Neji was not up for it – him being the pessimist as always – and he had not planned it.

But, as a fellow "woman" I should say, the girls' friends had planned it – of the female species. In fact, even Sabaku no Temari had gone along with this. After all, being one allied with Konoha in the Sound vs. Fire war has to have day offs as anyone would.

Tenten blissfully moaned again and muttered, "Nyaaaaa, this feels _so _good!"

Sakura clapped happily. "Hai! See what a nice, long steam can do for you?"

Blonde locks swapped Sakura across the face. "Damate forehead girl! I'm trying to relax!"

Tenten and Temari felt Sakura's angry aura rise. "Ino-pig!"

"Billboard brow!"

"Damate both of you!" Temari hollered through seeping pearly mist. The weapons mistress sighed through her smile.

"I'm going to get a massage…" Tenten dismissed and opened the door to the sauna hut. "Ja ne,"

But as she left, she forgot to note that the three kunoichi in the hut smiled devilishly.

Her feet beating against the emerald grass, Tenten walked towards the massage room – her towel barely clipping against her creamy skin. Ignoring the looks men were shooting her way, she hurried in the massage room and clicked the door closed.

The room was the perfect size – a lavender tone with a slight steam to it. Flowers of all kinds were hung from various places on the walls as a flat bed was placed in the middle of the room. Taking a chance, Tenten approached the rose embedded bed with caution – and once deemed safe (no attack from rapists) she laid down on her stomach, waiting for her masseuse.

A while came before Tenten felt someone ambling towards the cabin, walking in and setting down his pack. Somehow, his chakra felt familiar, so familiar, she was about to call his name when her tongue bet against it.

Tenten felt pressure apply to her shoulder blades when chakra flowed through her body slowly, softly. Moaning in sheer pleasure, she stirred around to fit her willing comfort. The masseuse pressed against her shoulders – rubbing them in a constant motion – and her joyful smile her response. Arching her back on contact, she sighed as she finally had the will power to speak.

"What's your name?" she questioned through an enchanted haze. She felt him smirk.

"You know me." The man replied through a monotone voice. She recognized that voice, and yet, it was too soft to think it was even _him_.

"Oh really? Then, how – may I ask – do I have the feeling that you're lying to me?" Tenten mused through a quirked brow.

He chuckled warmly. "Because I'm not."

"How so?" she snapped wittily and placed an indescribable gesture towards him. He stopped rubbing.

"I know you too well – and I care too much – to lie to you."

She rolled her eyes and puffed. "Well then, if you know me so well, what is my name?"

The man smirked and started to rub again. "You are Tenten, the second strongest and the weapon mistress of Konoha. You are a Pisces, born on the month March, the day the ninth. Your blood type is B, and you are an orphan. Your best friends are mostly males – Neji Hyuuga being your best. You graduated from the Academy at age twelve and –"

Tenten butt in with a look of disgust on her face. "Stop. You know _way _too much about me, and first of all, how do you know all of this?"

The man smirked again. "Because I know you."

"Just who do you think you are?!" she spat angrily, not trying – or wanting for that matter – to get up.

The man had a knack for smirking. "I think I am Neji Hyuuga."

Her eyes flapped open to wide chocolate brown shock stricken eyes. "Nani?!" She flipped over to her back quickly to meet the cold lavender eyes of the precisely correct Neji Hyuuga. "N-Neji-kun…?"

He smirked and brought his face up to her ear. She couldn't help hiding her massive blush attack – covering her whole head.

He whispered, "Relax Tenten…Just relax…"

-:-

**Fin.**

-:-

**Well, like it, love it? I won't know unless you REVIEW! ;P**

** Oo! And by the way, HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING AND HAPPY 200 REVIEWS! ;P   
**


	20. Relax Part Two

_**This is a continuation of "Relax" requested by Ange. **Please enjoy :)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-:-

**Drabble Twenty – Relax Part Two**

**For Ange.**

-:-

Steam enveloped the two as Neji backed away, signaling her to her will and focus. Transparent waves of communication flew between the coupling as Tenten regretted her actions. In remembrance of her chase fated days, she would have followed Neji's orders. But now, as a fully respected adult and shinobi of the ANBU…one would say…she would run out of the room like a baby. And how conveniently correct are we?

Hopping off the bed, Tenten ran out of the room toning different shades of red. Neji smirked, having made the decision of following the poor, mulled girl. His Byakugan contemplated her every move, her every pant, her every stare.

The weapons mistress ran as her gasping increased before she paused, slowly calming down. Remembering the look her friends have given her before her departure, a deliberate realization crossed her mind.

The times she spent with those girls was enough to call them best friends, but to set her up with her best guy friend? Sickening.

Clutching her falling apart towel, Tenten stomped off into the sauna room furtively – releasing loads amounts of furious energy.

Slamming the door to an unappreciative halt, screeches could be heard throughout the named spa areas.

"Tenten! The hell! Why'd you scare us like that?!" Temari screamed, her hand instantly grasping her chest in expulsion.

"By God the heavens, what happened?!" Ino questioned through vast inhales and exhales.

Tenten scrunched her face to an ungrateful pulp. "WHY'D YOU GUYS HAVE TO DO THAT?!"

Sakura breathed past an answer. "Whatareyoutalkingabout?"

The weapons mistress slammed the door and set down next to Ino. "Oh, you know 'by God the heavens' what I'm talking about!"

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Iie. Iie, we don't. Care to explain?" the jounin emphasized.

Tenten was about to throw another comeback when the door creaked open and out came a dark, tall, broad figure.

"Shinobi number 012573?"

Ino giggled through a sentence. "Tenten's got a stalker."

The said number shinobi stood up and popped her hips – placing her wrists on them dutifully. "Oh, please, Neji, don't play those games with me like that. It's bad enough that we encountered that thing from before."

The man stepped out of the arched doorway and smirked. "Me? I'm not any Neji." The light reflected off the glass window pane and the figure was shown. The man had short, stubby blonde locks – his eyes curving casually on their color – blizzard. "I am Shotaru Nagamochi. Your masseuse? I recall we had a massage scheduled today at-"

"She's with me." A light-hearted, bitter harsh voice called.

Recognition relied to Tenten as she answered to the voice. "Neji?"

"Relax Tenten. I'm here."

-:-

**Fin.**

-:-

**Please do not ask me to continue this since I think it's pretty much done. I hope y'all like it! ;)**

**Well, I would like to know if you like it, but I won't know unless you REVIEW.**

**Arigato. ;P**


	21. Love Me, Love Me Not

_Random drabble. Enjoy:)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-:-

**Drabble Twenty One – Loves Me, Loves Me Not**

-:-

"_In the eyes of your family – you are special._

_In the eyes of your friends – you are you._

_In the eyes of your enemy – you are wondered about._

_In the eyes of strangers – you are someone._

_But –_

_In the eyes of your best friends – you are everything."_

-Anonymous

-:-

The cherry petals briskly flapped their petals in the mid-dawn azure breeze. Down the grassy premise, down the daybreak suns, down the cliffs edge brink, down the lain wooden flute – lay a girl of porcelain, soft skin and wide eyed bewilderment in the enchanted whispers of the morning. Purple plaid skies with tinges of blue and crimson embalm the silver wisps of clouds.

The girl observed the formations as she pushed herself up – feeling the land on the balls of her heels. Twisting at the piece of stem in her russet locks, she pulled out the lavender daisy and stared at it – imagining the sky.

"Neji…" she breathed.

_(Flash)_

_Of all the people, Neji Hyuuga was the only one that could really understand her. Lucky her, he was the first one to care then not care. Obliviously, the girl ambled towards him and smile._

"_Neji." She called. _

_The boy stared her way. "Hn?"_

_Her smile deceased through a lowering of her head and batting of her long eyelashes. Though soon to be said, the boy beat her to it. "Let's spar."_

_Affection…_

_(Flash)_

One would say an autumn morning brings back many memories of the last summer – being it he left. To whom – it really concerned everyone – some one would have been shocked of the news bearing Ino's gossip of that day.

But shock wasn't intended. Angst and pain was.

But who was to know the weapons mistress was that kind of person? No one knew her too well. Except the given prodigy.

But who was to know where he has gone?

_(Flash)_

_Parading the streets and avenues of Konoha, Ino happily marched her way towards the Team 13 training grounds. Her feet stomped, her arms swayed and her head craned to the rhythm of her tocks. _

_Tenten, apparently being the only one to notice, lifted her head from the tree stump and – surprisingly – she gasped slightly. "Ino?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?"_

_Ino promptly paused her dance and stared straight at the weapons mistress. "You obviously don't know." She mocked._

"_Don't know what?" Tenten furrowed her brows and tilted her head._

_The platinum blonde shook her hips and rolled her teal orbs. "Puh-lease Tenten." Ino gammed. "You obviously don't want to know."_

_Tenten huffed. "Know what?" she repeated and Ino slumped her shoulders._

"_About Neji."_

"_What about him?"_

_Ino's grin disappeared. "He's…" she paused. "He's gone." Tenten's furrowed eyebrows ceased as wide stricken eyes took the place of patient ones. _

"_Nani?" Tenten refused._

"_It's true." Ino said. "Hinata told me. She said…that he was no where to be found anywhere. They've searched for him for hours. Since three in the morning."_

_(Flash)_

Tenten held the delicate flower in her palm and smiled sadly. Slowly, she plucked off a small pink petal and murmured, "He loves me…"

Another. "He loves me not."

And then another. "He loves me."

And soon, the girl had enough petals on the grass to fill up her empty heart. One more petal left.

She stared at it through tears and smiled. She plucked it and closed her eyes – embracing the feeling of the sunshine on her face.

…

"He loves me."

And somehow, she felt his presence. Especially when he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered:

"How did you know…?"

-:-

**Fin.**

-:-

**Do not ask me to continue zis. I sink its quite done. Sank you. (smiles)**

**Reviews?**

**Christmas cookies? **


	22. Hide and Sake

_Happy Late New Years. (Smile) _

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

-:-

**Drabble Twenty-two – Hide and Sake **

**Happy Late New Years!**

-:-

"_After all of this…you're saying you **still** want some more cheese?"_

_-Anonymous _

-:-

A mere roar of applause and the whole year's past would be forgotten. Surely – to add to that – there should be a wild party, including the latest technology, chips and dip, and not to mention the strongest sake in all of Konohagakure.

To say the least, all of Konoha's goals would have been fulfilled the given crappy year. And all of them have been fulfilled. As well as a few affairs and romances during the summers hottest points.

The worst peak of the year must have been when Lee knocked over Gaara's tan gourd – then as predicted, the man went psycho, rampaging through as many people as he could to find the _idiot_ that had the guts to crush his precious sand gourd. Obviously, Lee ran away as fast as possible, being him then, the fastest _thing ever_ on earth.

Though the best part of the year must have been when Sakura rushed over Sasuke to the hospital – he thinking that Itachi was going to attack him, Naruto or Sakura herself – but the real truth of it was the biggest surprise party of all. It was the prodigy's first birthday away from Orochimaru – and he was one to be paranoid of all things. Everyone was there – to celebrate a butt kicking action punk ass who thought could have ruled Konoha with his hand. But the best part was the expression on his face – deepened and angry to…uncoordinated and confused.

And everyone thought he wasn't one to forget his own birthday. (Pshaw.)

Though, to say such a thing about the past year…wonderful maybe? Crappy, probably? Either wise, it was as plain and extraordinary as a pancake – at first you're all excited and by the end you're sick of it.

But, if one was to say the most expected couple to get together – Neji and Tenten – that year, and they wouldn't yet get together? Well, that was a sure waste of money.

Even though as much money Tsunade bet on them to get together as opposed to Jiraiya, hell, none of them won. Though Kakashi did against Gai.

But hey, not the intended saga.

All in all, the year could be put through as many periodic and elemental jutsus as possible in this world – and yet – still be an okay/crappy time.

Let's just skip to the party.

As if thinking without oblivious intentions, the fellow two smirked as they hid the bottle of cooled sake.

"Think that this is a good enough hiding place from Lee?" Tenten questioned, brushing off invisible specks of dirt.

Neji sighed. "Hopefully." He managed to saunter over to the open cabinet on the kitchen's wet, marble flooring. The girl rolled her eyes and followed him.

"Close that door Neji," she ordered willfully. "If someone comes before Lee realizes that he's been tricked into ninety percent off green spandex suits, he'll get angry and come back here."

The Hyuuga prodigy glared at her while skimming through various party products found in the back corners of the small cabinet. "You do so. Then find some ivy to cover our finger prints. Get some aloe as well."

Tenten sighed as she walked over to close the door and then raced up the stairs to uncover the hidden items in the bathroom.

Once the girl left, Neji paused his searching to realize a small speck of dignity inside the outskirts of his brain. "New Years…" he murmured. A small smirk appeared on his face.

Pulling out an obsidian box behind the cereal, Neji slowly open it with a tinge of delicacy to reveal a lavender diamond ring engraved with the petite font reading, _"To Tenten: Happy New Years. **Love**, Neji."_

She would be quite surprised when she would uncork the champagne and there would hide a shiny ring with her name on it.

Neji Hyuuga would be quite the happy man the next day. If he would remember to **lock** the damn door and see a brand new day.

"_**NEJI! TENTEN-CHAN! THERE WAS NO NINTEY PERCENT OFF SPANDEX SUITS ON SALE!"**_

-:-

**End.**

-:-

_If I give you a cookie will you give me a review? (Grin)_

_Happy New Years :D_


	23. Give Me Your Tenten for My Neji

_I know, I know. Y'all hate me, right? Happy 300 reviews!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-:-

**Drabble Twenty Three – Give Me Your Tenten for My Neji**

**Random Gift Exchange (RGE) for:  
Serenity Silence**

-:-

The thumping of the rain against the window pane increased with every heartbeat of the woman wandering around the room in deep, heavy thought. The man, Orochimaru, gave her an offer she could not resist, as he always did.

She replayed the scene in her mind over a period of twenty minutes, and her mind wouldn't let her make a decision. It was a proposition of a lifetime, as he'd always make, but she couldn't risk yet _another_ student to him.

She replayed the scene, yet again.

_(Flash)_

_Each paper was stacked and settled a top the woman's messy desk. Her mussed blonde hair sprung in every direction as she was yet to be finished. Glaring at the stack on the other side of her birch desk, she sighed. The other stack was larger than the first one, and yet her eyes felt like they were deceiving her mind._

_She dropped her pen and leaned her elbows against the flat surface. Running her fingers through her hair, she heard a familiar chuckling._

"_What do you want Orochimaru?" she hissed, her voice cracked through the enormous pressure of the work she endured._

_He chuckled again. "Me? Want something? Why, whatever do you mean Tsunade?" Orochimaru teased gallantly. "A Hokage of your standards has yet to be anticipating a certain 'want' from others. And yet – you do so anyway."_

"_Your opinion is strong as always Orochimaru." Tsunade said menacingly. "Tell me and tell me quick. I have yet to encounter such a pain like this, excluding you," She waved her hand in a circular motion and shrugged her shoulders, with an additional furrowing of her brows. "And what would be more like you, is the plotting of how to get my Sasuke Uchiha out of this school."_

"_For my own nin academy of course." He complied leisurely, crossing his arms over his chest and blowing away loose strands of black hair. "But I have come for an even _better_ proposition other than the Uchiha prodigy today."_

_Tsunade paused. "What do you mean 'other than'?"_

"'_Other than' as in, 'instead of'."_

"_You do not desire Sasuke anymore?" she questioned, slightly interested._

"_Oh, of course I do," Orochimaru grinned. "But that would be some other day, with yet to come, a different plot twist."_

_The Hokage narrowed her eyes to slits. "Who do you desire?"_

_The man gazed at the blonde. "The weapons mistress,"_

_Tsunade paused again. 'What does he want with Tenten?' Her eyes widened by a bit, but her brows still kept furrowed._

"_Who would I get in return?" she asked. "You've already Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji."_

"_Oh, we need dear Shikamaru-kun. You can have the Hyuuga boy. Poor Neji-kun hasn't yet understood what the word 'evil' actually means."_

"_How would we ex-change this time?" Tsunade stood up, her palms flat against the cold surface of the desk._

_Orochimaru chuckled. "Face to face, the two would have to look at each other and observe what one is capable of." He supposed a loud, raising one brow with patience for the woman's reply. Yet to be no reply. "And when they observe-"_

"_They will fight?" she retorted curtly._

"_You catch on quick Tsunade," he replied with a smirk. "Tomorrow at dawn by the shore. Bring the girl."_

_Then, with a short turn, he left Tsunade with assumptions of the impossible._

_(Flash)_

It was the next morning when the Godaime and the weapons mistress had reported by the shore.

"Tenten," Tsunade called. "Don't be afraid. Make a good estimation about what the boy is worth. He might let you go and live. From what I've heard, he takes pity on the weaker."

The bun haired girl gazed at her idol and smiled proudly. "He won't get to me Tsunade-sama. I don't care who he is, I'll fight him for whatever he'll be worth."

The older woman gasped slightly and watched the girl face the opposite side. Tenten wasn't really afraid of anything. Including a Hyuuga prodigy.

"Here they come," Tsunade whispered lowly as the two spots on the skyline grew larger in view.

Tenten's firmness increased as the two paused in front of them. "Shall we begin?" Orochimaru suggested and Tsunade nodded slowly.

The Hyuuga glared at the weapons mistress through Byakugan activated eyes and smirked. "I give up." he said.

Orochimaru's smirked faded away. "I thought we went through this Neji-kun,"

"We did." The prodigy replied. "I choose to go to the Academy, without fighting."

"Nanda?" Tenten questioned.

"Because I choose not to be exchanged, but transferred. Because I know that, that alone will allow us to begin a better friendship."

And the rain had started to fall.

-:-

**End.**

-:-

**The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. (Smile)**

**Random Gift Exchange List (not in order):**

**Nefaith  
AsianAnimeGoddess  
Shikyo Yaiba  
Andrea Stein**


End file.
